Whatever It Takes
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: One wish can change your life forever. Time travelling is just another true myth of the Quileute's tribe. Can Bella change history by trying to save Edward? To keep him human? Set in 1918. AU. Part of November Drabble War entries.
1. Chapter 1

November Drabble War

1.) FB: **Cherry Bellazza Callen **

FF name/profile:** addicted-to-romione-bedward**

Title: Whatever It Takes

Summary: One wish can change your life forever. Time traveling is just another true myth of the Quileute's tribe. Can Bella change history by trying to save Edward? To keep him human?

2.)FB name: **Maria Depp Burton**

FF name/profile: www . fanfiction ~littleangrykitten

Title: **TBA**

Summary:**TBA**

3.)FB name: **Jessica Mashewske aka JA Mash**

FF name/profile: www . fanfiction u/2888001/JA_Mash

Title:

Summary:

4.) FB name: Ana Fluttersby www . fanfiction ~anafluttersby

Title: Stolen Lives

Summary: Bella´s life should feel perfect, but now those weird dreams of him make her want to sleep all day because when she´s awake, she misses him, but he only exists in her head… right?

5.)FB name: **Le Crepuscule**

FF name/profile: Le Crepuscule www . fanfiction u/1935041/Le_Crepuscule

Title: Nerds Heart

Summary: Bookworm Edward feels lost without a purpose. Athletic Bella feels suffocated by her obligations. Can two people, seemingly so different, be just what the other one needs

* * *

**Many thanks to my beta, TeamAllTwilight!**

**I don't anything but a big imagination.  
**

**This story is told entirly in BPOV.  
**

* * *

I felt the sun shining on my face as I became alert.

_No_, I thought sorrowfully. _Why does it have to be sunny today? We had planned on going to the movies with our friends._

A hand moved on my back, stilling on my shoulders as I felt his breath tickling my cheek. Something wasn't right. Scratch that. Something was definitely wrong.

Edward's breath was warm. His hand was burning.

It wasn't Edward behind me, though my body buzzed in awareness as it always did when we were together.

"Good morning, my love," he whispered in a rough voice.

I shot up, whirling around to gape at him. My heart was in my throat, trying to beat its way out.

Edward was wearing pajamas.

Edward looked rumpled like he had just woken up.

Edward had green eyes and pink cheeks.

I squeezed my eyes shut, counted to ten before opening them again.

He was the same.

_What the hell?_

"Are you alright?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Uhhh…" I uttered, glancing around. I didn't recognize anything. What was going on? "Where… am I?"

Edward laughed, the bed shaking under us. "Uhhh…" he mimicked my sound. "Home?"

I frowned, waiting for something to happen and show me I was dreaming.

"No… I mean…." I stopped abruptly when my eyes dropped on my lap. I was wearing some sort of nightgown – the kind my great-great-grandmother would have worn. "Holy shit!" I exclaimed, my hand going to my throat as I caught a glimpse of something golden and shiny on my left hand's ring finger.

"Bella, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Edward asked concerned, sitting up.

My wide eyes met his worried green ones. I looked back at my left hand then glanced around the room at the old fashioned furniture and finally stopped my eyes on his.

"I had a nightmare," I played it off as coolly as I could while I was breaking a sweat.

A fleeting memory from the previous night came back. Right before I had fallen asleep, I had wished I could have met Edward in his time.

Had my silly wish come true?

_How do I get back to the past…or future?_

"Oh, Bella." Edward shook his head, wrapping his arms around me. "I told you it wasn't a good idea to stay awake for so long."

"Yeah…silly me," I giggled, allowing him to hug me. As always, his hug gave me comfort.

I had to find out how to go back. Maybe when night came, I'd simply return to the future. That sounded weird.

"So…uhhh…are you hungry?" I asked, finding it weird to ask him that.

"I'm sure Mother's taking care of breakfast, as always. Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes."

He shrugged, kissed my cheek before getting out of the bed. I followed his actions, looking at the bed that looked much like one from Edward's time – an antique. But that was because I _was_ in his time. I had to find out what the date was.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to bathe," Edward told me, concern still marring his voice.

I nodded, and he left. The second he closed the door behind him, I dashed to the small desk in the corner. There was a stack of papers and a few pens. I took a double look at them. They were fountain pens.

It didn't help my panic attack.

I found no calendar, so I decided to try searching for other clues.

Clothes. I turned to go to the closet, only to find Edward in the doorway, watching me shocked. I gulped, averting my gaze.

"I…uhh…misplaced something," I said, lamely.

"Did you find it? What was it? I might have moved it."

"It's nothing important. Do you want company in the bath?" I was desperate to distract him.

Edward blanched but extended his hand, smiling. "Come here, you little tease."

As we walked to the bathroom, I realized what I had just agreed to. My Edward was waiting until marriage, but technically…I was married to this one. Why were we living with his parents?

As he adjusted the knobs, I looked in the mirror. I was the same as last night. Edward came behind me, wrapping his arms around me, resting his chin on top of my head.

"The bath awaits, Mrs. Masen."

My heart leapt in my throat again and my stomach knotted. I felt like throwing up suddenly. I had to say no. As much as I wanted it, I couldn't do this to Edward. To either of them. Not like it really matter to vampire Edward.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'll skip," I mumbled.

He smiled understandingly. "I'll see you in the kitchen."

I rushed back to the room we had vacated and threw the closet doors open. Dresses. Only dresses. I looked for a decent one, cringing. Nothing catching my eye, I closed my eyes, silently wishing to go back to Forks while I reached out to my left, my hand wrapping around soft material. Upon opening my eyes, I came face to face with a beautiful deep blue dress. Being summer, it was vaporous and short. But not too short considering I was in God knows what year. Considering Edward was the same as I knew him – spare the green eyes and rosy flesh -, it was around the time Carlisle changed him.

I slipped in the dress, fumbling with the belts. It was a wrap dress, but I was sure I should have put it vice versa. After a quick look in the mirror, I turned it around and it looked better. Grabbing a pair of shoes, I made my way out the room again. Finding the kitchen wasn't hard – I followed the scent of baked sausages and omelet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, sweetheart!"

I stopped in the doorway, trying not to stare at Edward's mother.

I swallowed nervously. "Good morning," I whispered.

"Here you go." She dropped a plate full of food in front of me.

"Thank you."

She smiled at me, turning around. I observed her as she worked over the rudimentary oven. Her hair had the same shade as Edward's and her eyes were just as green. She looked like the kindest person on Earth. The only thing Edward remembered about her was how kind she was, and he wasn't wrong.

"Can I ask something?" I whispered, the curiosity finally wining.

"Of course, sweetie."

"It's going to sound weird, I know, but what is the date?"

She laughed. "Ah, you finish school and you kids lose track of time." She giggled, turning to me, smiling. "But I can't tell you that I'm not surprised you forgot the day."

I kept any reaction from showing on my face. Was it important? What was today?

"It's Edward's eighteenth birthday," she told me, grinning.

I choked on my sausage, my eyes watering as I thumped wildly on my chest.

Eighteenth? Edward had…survived?

She came to me, squeezing my shoulders and patting my back softly. "Are you alright, Bella? It's normal if you forgot. You kids were so busy with the wedding and everything. I'm sure he forgot himself."

So we were newlyweds.

I gulped gratefully from the glass of juice she offered me. I had to find out more and I had no idea how to ask it.

"Yes, I guess we lost track of time."

She smiled. "Just wait until the honeymoon. I'm sure you'll love it."

How recently had we married? We were still living with his parents… Had we… Now that I thought about it, when I had invited myself in the bathroom, Edward had looked a little surprised.

As I calmed down, I took another bite of my sausage. It was a bad idea because Edward's father came into the kitchen, surprising me. He looked so much like him.

I was gob smacked. Why were they alive? Why was Edward eighteen? Why was I here?

"Good morning, young Mrs. Masen," he teased me making the sausage stuck further down my throat.

"Ed, honestly!" his wife chided him, slapping my back gently until I could breathe again.

"What, Liz? I'm having a daughter."

I changed a look with Edward's mother, _Elizabeth_, before we both started giggling. I was beyond finding anything weird. What else could they tell me?

As she returned to the oven, Edward Senior took a seat opposite me. "How does it feel to join the family?"

"Ed, you're speaking like she hadn't been a part of the family before!" Elizabeth said from behind me.

_I really haven't_, I wanted to answer. "It's great," I answered truthfully.

"Did you return late from the party?" he asked me.

I started panicking, having any idea what to answer. That's when Edward appeared in the kitchen doorway, grinning just like he had won the lottery.

* * *

**More chapters tomorrow Europe time :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"We returned around three in the morning," he whispered, sitting next to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him, inhaling his scent. To my surprise, it was almost the same.

Edward kissed my cheek before he tucked in. "Hurry up. I hope you didn't forget about our plans with Nigel and Betty."

"Oh, of course not," I said in my best convicted voice.

_Who the hell are Nigel and Betty?_ I wondered to myself.

Edward shot me a grin through a mouthful of omelet.

"I'll help you pack up your stuff while you're gone," his mother said softly.

"Thank you, Mother."

After we ate, Edward grabbed my hand, leading the way to the front door. The street had houses on both sides and a few cars. I didn't recognize them, but they were probably Ford.

"Don't you want some money?" his father asked from the doorway, stopping us in the middle of the path.

Edward groaned, slapping his forehead. He looked like he had an internal struggle, finally hurriedly pushing me to the car and helping me inside before sprinting back to the house.

Scatterbrained Edward. I liked it. He was too funny.

"I don't know why she married you. You're so distracted," his father chided him.

_I don't have any memory of marrying him. _

If I kept thinking like that, I'd have to use one expression I heard at Emmett. It was crude, but it worked. I was fucked in the head.

"Sorry about that," Edward murmured, stepping inside the car. We were pressed against each other on the small bench. I loved this car. I was so close to him.

He was panting slightly and his cheeks were flushed. I felt an overwhelming urge to hold him. And that I did, making him jump in surprise. He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged, leaning my head against his chest. I could hear his heart thumping against his sternum. _Thump. Thump. Thump._


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay… I'll try driving like this," he laughed, kissing the top of my head.

His heart started beating faster as I nuzzled in his clean shirt. A few tears gathered in my eyes, knowing that this was just a dream. It had to be a dream, although it looked real.

"Hey, hey. Why are you crying?" he whispered.

"I'm just happy." It was enough. I couldn't say more. I still had to come up with a good excuse of why I hadn't told him "Happy birthday" when we woke up.

"I'm happy too. Immensely."

"It feels like ages since…the wedding," I murmured, silently hinting that I wanted to talk about it.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Though, it was only hours ago. Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?"

"I think so."

Edward grinned, glancing at me. "I promise you that tomorrow when we leave for our honeymoon, I'll give you better than last night. And…"

"Yeah?" I asked eagerly, wanting to know what had happened the previous night.

His cheeks turned red. "I'd like it to keep it between us. I know my parents know we were with Nigel and Betty…so please, let's leave it that way."

So he was a sneaky little thing. "Why would I give us away?" I wondered.

"It might slip. I just wanted to remind you." Edward glanced at me. "I enjoyed last night."

_Yeah, me too. I was home thinking about you. You were my sweet vampire, not a controlling husband._

I offered him a large smile before resting my head on his shoulder.

After ten minutes, he pulled up in a parking lot. Chicago looked just like in the history books. I've always wanted to visit the city Edward was from. Having him here was a bonus, though, I wished I could make sense of what was going on. A dream would have ended long ago. This was going too far.

I looked up, and saw we were at the cinema. Did they have movies in 1918? Or was it 1919?

_It is the 2000s, Bella_, an inner voice snapped at me.


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed taking Edward's outstretched hand before linking our elbows. He leaned into me, kissing my neck. "I love you, Bella."

I melted. It didn't matter if he was human or vampire, dream or reality, I loved to hear his voice saying those words. And I hadn't heard them in so long…

"I love you too, Edward." I reached up and kissed his cheek.

Just outside the doors, I saw a couple, grinning as they spotted us. So they were our friends…that I didn't know.

"Hello!" the guy greeted us, shaking Edward's hand before kissing mine.

"Hi," I said, trying to act normal. I scrambled through my brain for the girl's name. Becky? Bonnie? Betty! "Hi, Betty," I greeted her.

She smiled, hugging me. "How does the married life becomes you?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

I tried not to roll my eyes. "It's great so far," I said, shrugging.

Edward put his hands on my shoulders. "Always defying me."

I froze. There had been a few things that pointed to how he was, but none as clear as his statement. He was a chivalrous pig, a misogynic. Something the Edward I knew wouldn't ever be.

"I'm sorry, dear. But for being so much in control, you sure _almost_ forgot the money."

I had said too much. Of that I was sure. No one moved or spoke for a good minute before Edward erupted in loud laughter and I joined him soon.

"That's why I love you," he chuckled, pressing me to his front.

"You shouldn't emancipate yourself," Betty told me concerned.

I snorted, unable to cover it with a more lady-like sound. "Sorry."

"She's right. Besides, we did the right thing marrying now. No one would know the actual time…" Edward whispered in my ear, his hands coming down to rest on my stomach.

"NOOO!" I screamed, jerking away. I broke in cold sweat, squeezing my eyes tightly, praying to return to my time. To wake up from that nightmare.

I'd never wish to know Edward as a human.

I'd never wish for anything.

Just get me back to Forks.

Please, I want back.

I could hear myself mumbled. I was scared to open my eyes.

I was aware of laying in a fetal position on the ground –hopefully, my bed– trembling.

Suddenly, I jerked awake when I heard the rumble of a thunder. I was in my bed, home. I was alone…

I had no idea if to feel reviled or upset or shout out.

What kind of twisted dream was that? At least, it was a nice change from the endless blackness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say a huge thank you for your reviews. I will this weekend hopefully. :)**

**PS: All that follows is real. I researched a lot because I wanted it to be accurate. The Italic text isn't mine.  
**

* * *

_Time travel is no longer regarded as strictly science fiction. For years the concept of time travel has been the topic of science fiction novels and movies, and has been pondered by great scientists throughout history. Einstein's theories of general and special relativity can be used to actually prove that time travel is possible. Government research experiments have yielded experimental data that conclusively illustrate that fast moving aircraft have traveled into the future. Traveling into the past is a task which is much more difficult than traveling into the future. This feat has not yet been accomplished -to our knowledge- and its theory involves complicated scenarios of tears in four dimensional space-time, and traveling near the speed of light. Obstacles which prevent our hubris attempts to cheat time include our inability to move even close to the speed of light, and finding a source of energy as powerful as an exploding star. Simply because the proposal of time travel is backed by scientific theory, is no reason to expect that it is easily achievable. Numerous arguments are proposed that that prevent time travel into the past. Both common sense and scientific fact can be used to paint scenarios that become serious obstacles._

_Imagine if you will, that you are one of the people still alive today that was born prior to 1903, when the first airplane took flight. When you were young the idea of flying would probably have been quite exciting. Some scientists believe that we may presently be living through an identical scenario. The thing that would be so exciting however, would not be flight, but time travel._

_This will require the development of spacecraft that can travel at speeds on the order of two hundred million meters per second, that's about four hundred and fifty million miles per hour. _

_Craft traveling at this speed will take us near the speed of light, where time actually slows down. This is what's known as time dilation. Einstein's theories predict that the faster a spacecraft moves, the slower time ticks inside of it. Imagine that a rocket ship takes off from earth and approaches the speed of light. If we were to watch it from earth with a very powerful telescope as it traveled away from us, we would see everyone inside the ship as being frozen in time. To us their time would slow down, but to them nothing would change!_

_In 1975 Professor Carol Allie of the University of Maryland tested Einstein's theory using two synchronized atomic clocks. One clock was loaded on a plane and flown for several hours, while the other clock remained on the ground at the air base. Upon return, the clock on board the plane was found to be ever so slightly slower that the one on the ground. This was not due to experimental error, and has been repeated numerous times with the same result. This difference in time is even more pronounced in satellites such as the space station. This is because these objects are traveling at speeds much faster and for much longer periods than possible in an airplane. The faster an object moves, the more time is distorted._

Brainbosak site held interesting reading material.


	8. Chapter 8

It all started with a weird dream when I was in early 1900s and Edward was very much alive. My dream was so vivid that I remembered it as if it had really happened. It haunted me at school for a month until I decided to search something that was science fiction to me until I read about it.

I still couldn't believe there was a machine that would transport you somewhere else. But there was a way. I knew it. Searching though pictures, I became aware of people oddly dressed in paintings or photographs – people that didn't belong there.

I became obsessed by this, and finally brought up the subject one day when I was supposed to be doing homework with Jacob. He was sprawled on the floor of my bedroom while I was on my bed looking through my History textbook.

"Hey, what do you think about time traveling?" I asked off-handedly.

"Are you interested in another Quileute legend?" he groaned, looking at me surprised.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I wasn't expecting that. "Is it possible?"

"Bella, if you turn back time – considering it's possible – you'd get to September anyway."

"No!" I gasped. "It was just a question!" I insisted. Like I'd turn to last year and go through that again.

"It is possible, but I don't know. Dad's the only eldest that still knows the secret. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I have to write about it for… Physics. You know? The theory of relativity? Einstein? Time traveling?" I babbled.

He snorted but told me I could go and try to ask Billy, and hope he would tell me something.


	9. Chapter 9

That's how the next morning, I was on his doorstep bright and early. Billy looked shocked to see me.

"Good morning, Bella! Jake's not here."

"Morning! I know. Actually, I want to talk to you," I admitted, repressing the giddy feeling inside me.

"Come on in."

Once we were settled on the couch, I blurted out my question and for some miraculous reason he answered. It was mind-boggling.

"How does it work?" I asked eagerly. "Do I have to come back?"

He raised an eyebrow at my stupid slip but grinned. "You exist in both times. Here, time slows, stretches like a gap, a hole, while there – wherever you are – it flows naturally. To come back means to have finished your mission in the other time."

"What mission?" I frowned.

"Well, Bella, everyone has a reason to go back in time. I'm sure I know why you want this…I shouldn't help you, but I've seen you in the past few months," Billy explained.

"Oh." Why did everyone think I wanted to go back last year? "I don't want last year," I mumbled. "I want something like…1918?"

His eyes widened. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Billy, please! That would make me happy! I don't want to come back. I just want…Edward," I whispered. "_Please_."

"You don't plan on coming back."

It was a statement so I didn't answer. Of course, I wasn't coming back. I wasn't stupid. Considering Edward survived…

"Billy?" I whispered meekly. "How can I make sure Edward would make it? I don't want to go through all this to see him for only a few months or days… I want forever...there."

"You want to change history?" he shouted. "Bella, that's…"

"Billy! I'm sure Carlisle…_Carlisle_!" I exclaimed, realizing I'd know someone. "He'd be there!"

"He would have no recollection of meeting you."

"I have to save Edward! Keep him human!" I pleaded him.

Billy sighed. "You can have only one shot. Go and see what happens…if you're not back in…five months? Then I'll know you're staying."

"When do we start?" I asked eagerly.

"When did he… When was he transformed?"

"September? November? I don't know."

"After you finish your senior year, we're trying this."

I flung myself at Billy. "You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"


	10. Chapter 10

For the first time in my life I had a goal. The month that led to graduation seemed endless. Billy was talking with the other elders, explaining that it was the last time I was bothering them. I hoped everyone would agree. I still had no idea how he'd send me back.

Would he send me back to Chicago? Would I have to find my way there? Would I get lost in the big city?

While waiting for the time to pass, I searched the Internet on things about that era and printed everything to take them with me. Then I realized some things didn't exist yet so I figured out what and when it appeared and printed that too. Billy would probably disagree with me.

The day before the graduation found me packing the necessities. I told Charlie I wanted a year off and was going South. He said I was crazy but understood that I needed time. During the cleaning of my room, I found something least expected. Right under my window there was a loose floorboard. What was inside nearly made me crumble all over again, but I stayed strong knowing that very soon I'd see him again. _Alive_. There was a box with pictures and all the presents from my birthday. I grabbed the pictures and threw them in my bag.

Damn history! If Carlisle wouldn't do whatever it took, I'd show him the pictures and beg him. Tell him Edward would be unhappy for decades…until he found me.

The graduation ceremony flew by and while everyone went to the party, I drove to La Push. Billy was more than surprised to see me there.

"Weren't you supposed to be at a party, Bella?"

"Nah, I'm not good with parties," I said amused. "Can we do it?"

"Yes, come with me."

We went to the beach where he started a campfire. It looked like a ritual to me.

"What are you taking with you?" he asked.

"Oh, right!" I rushed to the truck and grabbed my backpack and the small travel bag.

"Moving somewhere?" Billy chuckled.

"I hope so." I even pointed to my clothes. I had opted for an ankle long skirt and a soft blouse that wouldn't be indecent. Hopefully. "Would it be night? Summer?"

"Yes, exactly the same…just another year." He winked. "Now, sit down."

"We're doing this alone?"

"I'm the only one that knows the incantation. Do you want to say goodbye to Jake?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. I had told him everything a few days ago and he didn't react exactly happy. It was even harder to say goodbye to Dad.


	11. Chapter 11

I hugged my bags to my chest while Billy started talking abruptly some unknown words. Probably Indian language?

It was like in the movies. The wind picked up and Billy talked louder. I watched the smoke from the fire rising to the sky while I hoped with everything within me that this would work and that I'd be able to keep him human while there. I was brought back to the beach when Billy shouted something then I jerked and felt like I was falling from a very tall building. I kept from screaming as I clutched the bags to my chest, my eyes tightly shut.

What was going on?

* * *

**Are you still with me?**

**I hope you'd like what's coming next. :)  
**

**Don't forget to check my facebook group (Addicted-to-romione-bedward Fanfiction) for pictures.  
**

**Next few chapters will be up in a few hours.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Something hard hit my hip and back, but I contorted further, afraid to open my eyes.

There was a sound close by…it was like hoofs. Slowly, I opened an eye and saw a red brick in front of me then I opened the other eye and looked around. I was in a narrow alley and had an amazing view to the main road. There were horse-drawn wagons and some cars. And people! Many people.

I got up on wobbly legs and made my way there. Everyone was hurrying in every direction, much like people were doing in my days in the big cities. After putting the backpack on my shoulders and grasping the other bag in my hand I craned my neck after some street name, not that it would help. I had no idea where to start.

Did I foolishly think I'd end up in front of Edward? Or Carlisle?

_State Street_. The longer I stared at the name, the more desperate I grew.

_What am I doing? _

Giving up already I dumped my bag and sat on top of it.

The excitement of finally being here, my dream coming true was wearing off. Fast.

A pair of freshly polished shoes stopped in front of me. I was afraid to look up.

"Miss, do you need help? Are you feeling unwell?" the man questioned worried.

I wiped the traitor tears away and shook my head. "No, thank you," I whispered finally looking up.

The boy couldn't be older than twenty. _Huh_. They were all polite. Another tear slipped from my left eye. His black hair was gelled on either side of his head and he had the beginning of a mustache or just hadn't shaved that day.

"My name's Nigel, miss. Are you sure you don't need assistance?"

"I'm alright." I smiled my best smile.

He seemed reluctant to go. "It may sound improper, but if you have nowhere to go…I'd like you to walk with me. My mother makes a great soup."

I nearly snorted. Boys would be boys. Whatever the time period. "That sounds amazing actually. I'm quite hungry."

He looked shocked but didn't say anything. It was probably improper for a lady to admit she was hungry. I had so much to learn.

"Could I help you with your luggage?" he asked looking at my bag. I just nodded. "This is an interesting suitcase. Where did you purchase it?"

_Thriftway?_ "Seattle." It wasn't exactly a lie.

Nigel smiled and offered me his elbow. Reluctantly and blushing I wound my arm around his before we started walking toward his house.

"Oh, dear! I'm so scatterbrained!" I exclaimed. "I'm Bella."

He chuckled glancing at me. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I wouldn't have been so forward if my mother wouldn't take a habit of helping people."

"Oh, that's so nice of her!" I said, realizing how different people were then.

"I hope I didn't offend you with my previous comment."

"You didn't. I really have nowhere to go." Sighing, I tried to find a plausible story. He wouldn't ask, but his mother would do it.


	13. Chapter 13

We walked for some time. I probably looked crazy to him as I gaped at the windows, at the cars, at everything. To his credit, he didn't say anything.

"Here we are, Miss Bella."

We had stopped in front for a big house. It really looked like some mansion of my days. It probably still existed.

Nigel opened the door and allowed me to step inside first. I watched in awe around me, still not believing I was here. It could be a dream.

"At last, Nigel!" A woman's voice rang from the other room. "I sent you after tomatoes not to plant and grow them!" She appeared in the doorway and gasped, her eyes raking over me.

"Mother, this is Bella. She's new to the city and has nowhere to stay," he explained.

I looked at my sandals feeling my blush extending down my neck. Would she allow me to stay?

"Of course, you can stay, sweetheart! I'm Ruth Jones. Let me arrange a room for you."

Since she was so helpful, I offered to help her with dinner. She smiled and told me to relax and sit at the table. Because I couldn't sit while she worked, I offered to wash the tomatoes and she agreed reluctantly.

"Bella is a beautiful name. Is it your full name?" Ruth asked as we worked together.

"It's short from Isabella," I explained.

"Let me guess. You don't like your full name." She giggled. "You'd get along really well with Betty. She will stay over during her studies."

"Oh, Nigel wasn't kidding when he said you take care of people!"

"It's just the two of us, and I wouldn't sell this house for a thousand dollars. I thought of helping people and giving them a roof above their heads after the great fire." She got a sad look in her eyes. "I was ten at the time and my parents helped a lot of people. There was no need to move away once I got married because my parents died a month before my wedding. John, bless him, was mostly gone with work."

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. I think we have a pretty good life." She smiled at me, patting the top of my hand. "Tell me about Seattle."

I became interested in the tomato in my hand. "I'd rather not think of it."

"Mrs. Jones, your son seems stuck on asking the same thing every time he sees me," a twinkling voice said from the doorway. "Oh, you must be Bella!"

I turned to look at the girl and gasped, my dream coming back to me with full force. _Nigel_! Why hadn't I thought? This must be Betty then.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hi!" I squeaked out, feeling a lump in my throat. For the first time, I realized how Alice must have felt after she had her first vision.

"I'm Beatrice, but people call me Betty." She offered me her hand for shake.

"Uh, my name's Isabella, but I prefer Bella," I told her with a smile as I shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm so happy to have another girl around! You're going to stay, right?" she asked eagerly.

I glanced at Mrs. Jones and shrugged.

"Of course, she will stay! What were you saying about my son?" Mrs. Jones asked raising an eyebrow.

"The ball again," Betty answered with an exaggerated sigh. Was she theatrical or was she like some bimbo from my days?

"Oh, Betty, you should just put him out of his suffering and answer," Mrs. Jones chided her.

"But it's so much fun to see him whine!"

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I found myself asking.

"The ball! The summer ball!" Betty exclaimed excited. "We need to find someone to go with you!"

"Betty, Bella could go to the ball without a date. Did you attend these in Seattle?" Mrs. Jones asked me.

I shook my head feeling dazed. Ball. I repressed a shudder. "I really wouldn't go if…"

"You must. You will meet everyone! There are people that go there just for the party," Betty explained. "Show me your dresses!" She clapped exuberantly before taking my hand and dragging me up the stairs.

If I didn't know better, I'd say she was Alice's reincarnation. With one last terrified look to Mrs. Jones, I allowed Betty to drag me to my new room.


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't have…dresses," I mumbled. "There was a terrible fire at my house…and what I have…is all I could save," I lied. "The whole neighborhood burnt down. The survivors were given money to go wherever they wanted. I chose Chicago because it was far away from the bad memories."

_Huh. Since when am I such a good lair?_

"Oh, Bella!" Betty stopped right outside my room and hugged me. "That's so awful. I vow to not mention Seattle again."

I smiled slowly showing her I was glad she respected that. "I don't have to go to the ball, really." I was beyond embarrassed. I didn't even have clothes, nor money. What was in my head?

"You _ought_ to come! I will let you borrow one of my dresses." She walked me to her room.

Reluctantly, I sat on her bed while she started taking clothes out of her closet. The dresses didn't look as bad as I thought.

"Take off those awful clothes and let's dress you normally again. Poor you! You must have been so embarrassed to wear that!" Betty babbled, shaking her head.

_What's wrong with my clothes?_ I wondered silently.

"Can I do it in the bathroom or something?" I asked embarrassed, realizing I was wearing a bra – something she hadn't seen before.

"Oh, of course." She nodded, blushing as she showed me to the side of her room. There was a folding screen like the ones from the movies. It was kind of exciting to experience all this.

The dress was made of lace and it was black. Beautiful. Probably for the first time in my life I liked a dress. It fell wonderfully on my body.

"Betty, I can't accept this!" I whispered, coming out from behind the screen.

"Oh my God! You look so beautiful! You must have it."

"I really can't accept…"

"No denying. It looks really well on you," she said on a final tone.

Sighing I nodded. "When is this ball?" I asked worried. I wasn't ready for this.

"This coming Saturday. I think I should put Nigel out of misery and answer." She giggled in her hand. "He's so adorable when he begs!"

I smiled, remembering how cute Edward looked when he begged me to do something. I had to agree with her.

Hopefully, he'd attend this ball.

When I settled in my new bed that night, I silently thanked Billy again and prayed this wasn't another dream and that I was really here – in 1918 Chicago.


	16. Chapter 16

The days leading to the ball were full of preparations and dancing lessons. Betty was surprised to hear I didn't know tango, the tea dance, the waltz, or the catwalk. My head was swirling and my feet were tangled up by the time of the end of each lesson.

The night Betty told Nigel she'd accompany him to the ball, she slipped in my room and next to me on the bed. Her cheeks were red and she was sporting a huge smile. She grasped my hand in both hers, sighing contently.

"Have you ever been in love, Bella?"

I smiled in the dark room knowing I couldn't say yes since I hadn't met Edward officially. "I'm sure it's a wonderful feeling," I whispered.

"It's like flying, though I don't think that is possible."

I bit my tongue, unsure if the plane had been invented yet. That made me laugh, and she joined me thinking it was because of what she had said.

Just before going to her room, she told me that Nigel had kissed her cheek. That seemed overrated in my world, but it was a huge step in her world. My new world.

When the big day finally arrived I was a mess. Especially when I was introduced to my nemesis. A corset. I tried to say no, but both Ruth and Betty insisted the dress would look much better like that.


	17. Chapter 17

Nigel drove us to the ballroom hall. I fought with my breath all the way there. That car looked like a disaster waiting to happen and the corset didn't help with my short breaths from my near panic attack.

The hall was huge and I felt like I was in the middle of an Austen movie. Betty stayed close to me in the beginning, whispering in my ear about people, but Nigel stole her away for dancing.

I was more than happy to stay away from the dance floor. I was checking the refreshments when I felt someone staring at me, but when I looked around there was no one minding me. I must be going crazy.

Some time later, Nigel and Betty joined me at the refreshments table, both flushed.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Betty asked breathlessly.

"Positive," I mumbled.

"Mother will have my neck if she hears you didn't dance," Nigel gasped. "Do you mind if I dance with Bella once?" he asked Betty as his cheeks pinked.

"Not at all." She smiled.

Then I was in Nigel's arms and drifting to the dance floor. I protested but he had none of it.

"Bella, you didn't work so hard to learn the steps not to practice."

I blushed furiously and indulged him. The song that was playing was only piano.

"This is Mixixe," Nigel whispered in my ear.

"The one like the Tango?" I asked.

"Yes."

We tried to work together, but I stepped on his foot and lost my balance more than I wanted to admit. The songs morphed into one another and at one twirl I smashed into someone. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole.

"Are you alright, miss?"

That voice. That sweet, sweet voice. _Edward_.

My eyes flew open and I found myself in his arms. Before I could focus on his features blackness engulfed me.


	18. Chapter 18

I came around to the sound of hushed voices around me. I felt lighter than ever. Then I remembered Edward and gasped before sitting up quickly making my head spin.

"Easy, take it easy," a soft voice said from my side.

"Bella, you scared me!" Betty cried out hugging me.

I was disorientated. What was going on? "I'm okay," I assured her. My hand went to my chest and I realized the corset was off. Stupid contraption.

With the corner of my eye I saw people retracting to go back to dancing. I was on the balcony on a jacket.

A chuckle I knew all too well came from my left and I turned my head to meet a pair of vivid green eyes. He was smiling showing me his pearly white teeth.

"I must say it's not every day a lady faints in my arms," Edward joked.

"It was the corset," I told him embarrassed.

"My mother always told me the ladies swoon around me. Does my swooning lady have a name?" he teased me.

I glanced around realizing Betty and Nigel had deserted me. "Uh, Bella."

Edward grinned taking my hand and kissing the back of it. "Edward Masen."

I wanted to squeal. I wanted to cry. I wanted to jump and hug him tightly. But what I did was surely un-lady-like in his time.

With courage I had no idea I possessed, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. It felt so soft under my lips. Edward smelt like summer and rain and home. I was home again.

He gasped and touched his cheek while his wide eyes met mine. When he got over the shock, he cleared his throat and sat up.

"Would you do the extraordinary honor to dance with me?" he asked courteously. One hand was extended to me and one was bent behind him.

"Of course," I agreed quickly.

The spark was still there when we touched. Once I was on my feet, he retrieved his jacket before leading me back to the ballroom.

"Do you know Tango?" Edward whispered to me.

Biting my lip, I nodded knowing full well what that meant. Tango meant close body contact. Bring it.


	19. Chapter 19

All too soon I found myself pressed deliciously against his chest, engulfed in his scent as he led me through the mass of people. I caught a few glimpses of Betty and Nigel.

A quick song started and Edward threw me a mischievous look. Betty hadn't taught me this one. My two left feet tried to keep up with Edward's movements.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to dance," I mumbled, grasping his hands as his feet moved smoothly across the floor.

"Foxtrot. It's four/four."

Was that supposed to mean something?

Sighing heavily, reminding me so much of my Edward, he showed me how to move my feet. In no time we worked perfectly, but that was no surprise. We were always perfect together.

When the night winded down and people started leaving, I wondered if I'd be too forward to ask to see him again. I couldn't wait to see him again and know more about his human life. We had barely talked during the dances.

I just learned that he was seventeen with one more year of high school, and was trying hard to convince his parents to allow him to go to the war. I tried to reason with him about the war, but he was as hotheaded as always.

Edward walked me to Nigel's car and we stood there awkwardly waiting for them to arrive. I could see Edward's shoe digging in the dirt at his feet and his hands were either in his pockets or in his hair.

"There you are!" Nigel shouted, quickening his pace as he approached us.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Betty chided me.

"Are you living with Nigel?" Edward asked shocked probably connecting the dots for the first time.

"Yes," he answered.

"Mother told me about the nicest girl living with Mrs. Jones, but I thought she was speaking of Betty," Edward said amused throwing me one of his killer crooked smiles.

I blushed and ducked my head. He shuffled on his feet and then his hand rose as if to touch me but at the last moment he grabbed his hair.

"Can I see you again?" he whispered so quietly I thought it was my imagination.

When I met his eyes, I knew he had said it. I nodded slowly smiling shyly.

And then he helped me in the car warning Nigel to drive carefully. With his hands deep in his pockets, Edward went to a car and slid inside. Right before we pulled off I met that pair of jades that made my heart melt.

* * *

**More in a few hours then tomorrow. ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

That night Betty slipped in my room again, giggling in her hand. I made her room under the blanket.

"He fancies you," she whispered before a new giggling wave erupted. "I've never seen Edward fond of anyone."

"You know him?" I asked quietly.

"He goes to our school. You're eighteen, right?"

"Uh, yes." I wanted to go to school with them.

"Oh, so you finished. He likes an older woman." Cue giggles.

"Betty!" I hissed. "I'm sure there are only a few months between us."

"He turns seventeen in one week. Actually, less, but the party should be next weekend."

"Edward said he was seventeen when we met," I blurted out. This age thing was confusing.

"He might have wanted to impress you."

I thought about it and realized my age didn't really matter. Not anymore. "So, he is sixteen?" I asked surprised.

"Yes! He's the youngest of all of us. We're seventeen already!"

I decided to change the subject. "Did you and Nigel have fun?"

"Of course! It was wonderful. Oh, Bella, you scared us so badly when you fainted!" she whispered hotly.

"I told you not to give me that corset."

"Consider it lucky." She giggled again.

"I'm sure Edward was just polite," I mumbled. "I mean, I fainted in his arms. He thought it was his responsibility to make sure I was okay."

"You're so silly! Many girls tried to get his attention lately, but he never paid them attention. Then you appeared and bam!"

"Bam," I snorted burrowing my face in the pillow.

"Bam," she repeated. "I ought to go to my room. Ruth doesn't like traffic." Another giggle and she was gone.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day we went shopping because I needed proper clothes. By the end of that day I had more dresses than I had in my life. We found a cheap store that was selling out.

Wednesday afternoon found me at the market alone. I had insisted to go alone, wanting to explore the city for a while. My intention to buy strawberries for the cake Betty promised to help me make for Edward was gone when I saw what was left at that hour. I had to come early in the morning to buy nice strawberries.

On my way back to the house it started raining so hard I barely saw a foot in front of me. My summer dress was stuck to me and the flats I was wearing were slapping at the water accumulating on the sidewalk.

I jumped a mile when a car honked. Instinctively I turned to see what was going on and found Edward in his shiny, black car grinning at me.

"Hello, Bella! Hop in, will you?"

I stared at him and gratefully stepping inside the car, away from the rain. A shiver ran through me as I turned to thank him.

"Thank you, and hello." I smiled.

He returned my smile and draped his jacket over my shoulders. As he started driving, I realized today was June 20th – his birthday.

"So what-"

"Uh, I guess-"

We smiled shyly and he gestured to me to go first.

"I wanted to say 'Happy Birthday' and all your wishes to come true," I whispered.

"Thank you, Bella. Um, would you come to my party?" He cringed, glaring out the windshield.

"I wouldn't miss it."

I was rewarded with his crooked smile.


	22. Chapter 22

When we arrived in front of Ruth's house, I became edgy. I didn't want our time to end.

"Edward?" I whispered, staring at his long fingers wrapped around the steering wheel.

"Yes, Bella?" he answered teasingly.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" I felt a horrible blush spreading on my cheeks. Why did I feel like I just invited him inside for something inappropriate?

"That sounds…" he trailed off, glancing at me nervously.

Outrageous? Out of line? He wasn't going to want to see me again. I had stepped an invisible line.

"Lovely."

My eyes met his and this time I resisted the urge to kiss him, but I showed him my best smile. "Then come!" I said excited.

Dragging his jacket over both our heads, we dashed to the front door then stumbled inside giggling like two idiots.

"Good heavens, Isabella!" Ruth exclaimed. "I was so worried! Edward, darling! What a pleasant surprise." She looked between us, a glint appearing in her eyes.

"Hello, Mrs. Jones," Edward answered politely, shaking his jacket before hanging it on the wood stand hanger by the door.

"You're right on time for tea and cookies," Ruth said amused before retreating to the kitchen.

"Bella!" Betty shouted from the top of the stairs then descended quickly only to stop in her tracks upon seeing my companion. She latched on my arm, giggling. "Did you find any strawberries?"

"Shh," I hissed. She'd ruin the surprise. "Let's sit," I suggested, dragging her after me. "Be quiet. I want to surprise him," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh!" Her eyes lit up and she clapped rushing out of the room. That meant she had some genius idea.

Edward followed her with his eyes looking entertained. Betty reappeared in the doorway looking at me sternly.

"Bella!"

I followed her dumbfounded. _What now?_ She led the way upstairs to my room.

"You must change your dress. One, it's wet. Two, you need a tea dress."

I rolled my eyes, but complied. The tea dress was a soft pink and fell just above my knees. Betty combed my hair doing it in a lose twist since it was wet from all the rain.

We went back to the front room and found the cups of tea set on the small table. Edward was on the couch now, his knee bouncing. When he saw us stepping inside the room, he sprang up.

I tried to hide my smile as I sat on the spot closest to him. He realized it when he sat down and his large, green eyes met mine before he shifted away almost becoming one with the arm of the couch.

Betty had taken a chair and was watching me just as shocked. Her head kept moving to the side as she mouthed "Move away!"

_Is this not allowed?_ I chewed on my lip and shifted away from Edward, apologizing under my breath. He gave me a curt nod then leaned for his cup of tea.

"What?" I mouthed to Betty.

She waved her hand close to her head in the general sign of 'are you crazy' way. Damn it! I had so much to learn.


	23. Chapter 23

"Did you read the material we were set for the summer?" Betty asked Edward.

"Yes, and I wish I wouldn't have to be there when we'd discuss the Austen novel," he answered, shaking his head.

Austen. They were talking about something I knew. "Which book?" I asked.

Edward groaned softly. "_Pride and Prejudice_. Are you familiar with it?" he asked curiously.

"I've read it hundredths of times," I confessed.

"That means you enjoyed it!" Betty exclaimed. "Who is your favorite? I just like Wickham!"

Edward scrunched his nose. "He is a depraved man. Pardon my language."

"He wears a uniform," Betty sighed dreamily. "There's something…" She stopped herself and looked away, her cheeks turning red.

"The whole book shows men in an inferior light. Elizabeth is the meanest woman to exist," Edward said vehemently.

"Why do you think that?" I asked shocked. It was true that she made the men suffer, but she was never mean to them.

"She portrays women as if they are strong and independent when in the end, all of them end up relying on their husbands. Just like they should."

I blanched. I was trying very hard to make myself understand that this Edward hadn't lived a hundred years, and that he was indeed _only_ seventeen. He viewed the world simply, like in this time, like his father had probably told him. But his words stung.

"Well, I think women aren't given enough credit. They are much stronger than men," I found myself talking.

His entire attention was on me. Disbelief could be read on his face. "Women are stronger? Bella, that is not true."

"I don't mean it in the real meaning of the word!" I shouted then swallowed, sighing heavily. "I mean that women can endure stuff much better than man. Take pain for an example," I went on trying to make him see my point of view.

"Men can take pain better than women. There's a reason why they're called the fair sex."

I was growing annoyed. "Man can't take pain. We go through all kinds of pain and endure. We give birth to children!" I exclaimed hotly, raising my hands in the air.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "You fainted on me!"

"It was the corset, _trust me_!" I spat out before storming out of the room.

I'd been so foolish to think I'd find the same considerate, sweet and gentle Edward. This one was crass and narrow minded.

* * *

**More tomorrow my time :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Good morning to my European readers! :)**

* * *

_I'd been so foolish to think I'd find the same considerate, sweet and gentle Edward. This one was crass and narrow minded._

I sniffed loudly and punched the mattress under me.

_Why did Edward have to leave me?_

I punched the mattress again, more violently.

_Why did he have to save me from James when he didn't want me?_

"WHY?" I shouted, burrowing my face in the pillow and letting go of my tears.

After what felt like hours, there was a timid knock on my door. I scrubbed at my face aware it was tear-strained and went to open the door. Betty looked at me anxiously.

"Are you feeling well, Bella?"

"As in, have you lost your mind yet?" I joked, being the only one laughing. "No."

"No? No, you don't feel well, or no, you haven't lost your mind?" she asked.

"Men are just…infuriating," I muttered. "Is Edward upset?"

"Upset? That would be an understatement."

"Oh, no!" I shouted in panic. I wanted to stay here. Always. I didn't want to go back to Forks. This experiment had to work.

"Don't fear, my friend! You'd be back in his good graces by the weekend."

"I upset him on his birthday!" I said in horror. "I'm a horrible person."

"Bella, you will talk at the weekend. He can't keep a grudge against a lady," Betty insisted.

"Let's not try his patience. Has anyone ever spoken to him like that?"

"Probably only Elizabeth, his mother. She's just as brazen as you." She giggled. "You might have hit a little too close to home."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in my room then closed the door. "When did he leave?"

"Just after you flew out of the room. He stood up glaring after you, and I thought he'd follow you, but then he stomped to the hallway and brutally declined Ruth's dinner invitation. Nearly tearing his jacket by the seams, he left angrily. I have to say, I've never seen Edward angry."

I moaned and put my face in my hands. _What have I done?_

"Betty, will you accompany tomorrow to the market? I didn't find anything this afternoon."

"Gladly! They say food has a way to a man's heart." She winked getting up. "Are you ready for supper?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Can you be around boys? You won't lash out on Nigel?"

I laughed, holding on the banister. "As long as he isn't trying to be a misogynic."

* * *

**I'm really glad you understand why this Edward is so mean. I was really worried of your reaction.  
**

**He'll come around, I promise. ;)  
**


	25. Chapter 25

The big day had come. Ruth lent me a large round box where I put the cake for safe transportation. After much debates, she was taking the car with her son, while Betty and I were walking there.

I was a nervous wreck the whole day knowing that this day was very important for my future. If Edward couldn't forgive me, it meant he'd never look at me again…it meant I'd fail.

"Is it further away?" I whined after an hour of walking.

"A few more streets. Are you tired?" Betty asked surprised.

"This cake is heavy," I mumbled. Why did I choose to carry it?

She giggled, but slowed her pace. I was thankful for that.

I had no idea what to expect of this party, but it wasn't what I thought. The house we stopped in front of was…lifeless for the lack of word.

"It's here?" I found myself asking.

"In the backyard, Bella. Like every party." She giggled again then instead of knocking on the front door, we rounded the house and it looked more like a party. There was some music, a few blankets on the grass to make it look like a picnic. There was even a banner that read HAPPY BIRTHDAY, EDWARD!

"You made it!" Nigel was the first to see us. He rushed to us and hovered over Betty asking how she was, but not really touching her.

"You must be Isabella!" A warm voice said from behind me making me jump and clutch to the cake.

When I turned I met the same green eyes that had haunted me the past few days. This had to be his mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen," I greeted, catching myself right on time before saying Cullen.

"Call me Elizabeth. My son told me so much about you, dear girl. Do you need help with that?"

I looked at the box then at her, anxious of what Edward had told her. "Uh, this is for…Edward."

She smiled widely, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "Go through the back door then take a left. He'd be in the sun room playing the piano," she whispered in my ear.

Unable to keep my mouth shut, I caught her hand when she was about her leave. Our eyes met. "Is he terribly upset?" I murmured.

"I can see what he meant. We can be best friends, sweetheart." With that, she departed.

What was that supposed to mean? I wanted to pull my hair out.


	26. Chapter 26

Making sure no one saw me, I followed Elizabeth's instructions. My heart was beating loudly, threatening to burst out of my mouth.

As I reached the sun room, I heard a very familiar tune. He couldn't be playing what I thought he was playing. He just _couldn't_! Leaning against the doorframe, I closed my eyes and let the melody engulf me. For a wild moment, I was back at his house in Forks, close to his cold body as he played the very same thing. My lullaby.

I gasped making the beautiful melody stop. I opened my eyes on time to see Edward standing next to his piano watching me surprised, his whole face red.

He still liked me. That was proof – the song.

"Miss Bella," he whispered.

Two could play a coy game. "Mister Edward." I showed him my best smile.

The corner of his mouth turned up as he started walking toward me. One hand grasped one of mine and squeezed tightly.

"I must apologize for my behavior the last time we saw each other," he murmured. "Can you forgive me, Bella?"

"I have something for you as an apology for the things I said. You must accept it."

Edward led me to the small sofa a few feet away and after I sat down, he sat next to me. He was just as close to me as I had been that time when he freaked. With trembling hands, he took the box from me and deposited it on his lap, fumbling with the bow then removing the lid.

"Oh!" It was almost a squeak, which made me giggle. "You baked a cake for me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do you not like strawberries?" I should have asked first.

"They are my favorites! Oh, how can I ever thank you for this?"

"Don't change," I blurted out. That had multiple meanings.

He gave me a dubious look.

We just started in the other's eyes until his mother appeared in the doorway to announce to him that the guests were waiting.

Just like a little boy, he ran to her and showed her what he got. I tried very hard not to laugh. She smiled and hugged him, giving me a weird look over his shoulder.

Was it not proper to bake for someone? Damn it.


	27. Chapter 27

Once again outside, everyone sang 'Happy birthday' to Edward then he mingled, talking with everyone, thanking them for attending his party. Betty seemed glued to Nigel. Whether they were dancing, eating, talking with others, they were always together. I wanted that with Edward.

"May I have this dance?" Edward whispered against my neck making goose bumps appear on my skin.

"Yes."

I turned and he immediately positioned my hands, one in his and one on his shoulder as his squeezed my hand, respectively my waist. When we started moving, I felt his thumb moving across my ribs making me meet his eyes. Surely, this wasn't proper behavior.

Edward turned red and averted his eyes. I squeezed his shoulder.

"I liked it," I whispered just for him in case anyone overheard.

That made his blush deepen. I'd never imagined him blushing, but he was so adorable. Clearing his throat lightly, he dipped his head so his breath was fanning my cheek. "I was making sure you wouldn't faint on me again."

I laughed loudly, messing our rhythm and nearly tripping over his feet. "No mean corset this time," I admitted. "I didn't even want it that time." It was my turn to blush. I just told him about my underwear.

"I am glad you wore it."


	28. Chapter 28

We continued to dance until someone suggested we play 'hide and seek'. Really? We weren't five. I was about to complain that I didn't know any place to hide when Edward grasped my wrist and tugged me after him, grinning over his shoulder.

"We always hide in pairs. It's more fun."

"I hope you know a good hiding spot," I said lightly.

"The best! Are you afraid of heights?"

My eyes widened. "I…"

"I'll make sure you return to the ground safely."

I never was able to say no to him. Stupid charm.

That's how I ended up on a tree, clutching to Edward more than it was appropriate, but I was terrified. If I moved, I could fall.

"Bella, stop fretting. I would never allow you to fall," Edward told me softly, gripping my hands in his.

"Did you usually bring your former hiding partners here?" I asked curiously, trying to think of something else.

"No, the girls are usually scared. You're not, are you?" he teased.

"The height? It's okay, I think, but I keep seeing myself slip and crack my head."

He laughed quietly not wanting to give our spot away. "Are you okay with looking down? There're only two pairs left."

I glanced toward the ground but returned my eyes to him quickly after becoming dizzy.

Our eyes met every few seconds, his hands became sweaty in mine and for a moment, I thought his head was coming closer, but then someone shouted "Got you!" breaking our spell.

The last pair had been found. We were the only ones left.

"Has anyone seen Edward?" The boy that was standing right under the tree asked loudly.

"We usually hid behind the corner of the house," a blonde girl answered.

"Because she refused to risk muddying her dress," Edward muttered.

"I think mine is ripped by now," I whispered to him, shifting a little.

His hands came around my waist to make sure I wouldn't fall. "Lean against the trunk," he suggested. "We might spend more time here than I originally thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"If Richard is going to search every spot I hid with my former partners, it will be a while." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.


	29. Chapter 29

After a few minutes of silence, except the voices from under us, I nudged him with my leg.

"I liked the song you were playing. What is it called?"

"Oh, I was just…hitting some notes. Not a song." He blushed horribly.

"It sounded really nice," I insisted. Admit it was for me. _Please_.

"You liked that?" Edward asked surprised, his eyes trained on the people under us.

"It was beautiful. To me, it wasn't chopsticks." Was he even familiar with the term? He was because he burst in loud laughter but quickly covered his mouth.

"You know piano?"

"No, you don't steer this conversation on me!" I hissed.

He grinned before looking at me through his thick eyelashes making me forget to breathe. "I was trying my hand at composing. I'm not very good."

The lullaby hadn't sounded as clean as I remembered it, but it was the very same tune. "You were amazing," I told him, knowing how much encouragement he needed. Not believing in himself was an Edward thing.

We both jumped when there were some wolf calls from under us. To my mortification, I realized everyone could see under my dress. They had found us.

"Rats!" Edward hissed.

_Rats?_ I looked at him panicked. Where? It took me a few moments to process and realize it was just an expression.

Before I could react, he jumped to the ground, pushed Richard's shoulder, looking menacing. He looked up at me, his eyes wide.

"Jump, Bella."

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Jump!" he insisted.

Unsure what to hold first, myself or the dress, I threw myself down. As Edward neared, I knew we'd crash to the ground. I'd break something and he'd get a few bruises. Then I landed in his extended arms. Edward only crouched a little from the impact but didn't fall.

I was surprised by how strong he was. He cradled me to his chest watching me worried.

"Are you okay?"

"I guess," I said shakily.

Once I was safely on my feet, Edward turned to his friend muttering to him. With his hands raised, his friend gave him a dubious look before glancing at me and back at him.

They were seeing a new side of Edward. I knew his possessive side too well.


	30. Chapter 30

The party broke soon after and when I wanted to leave with everyone, Edward insisted I stay, but Ruth wanted me to go home with them.

"Bella, is there someone I could talk to?" Edward whispered to me, keeping an eye on Ruth and his mother that were a few feet away.

"Talk?" I asked confused.

"Yes." He swallowed. "I'm fond of you," he murmured, turning red.

I grinned. "Me too!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. I had said too much again.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You're like no other girl I've met. You're so straight forward, so brave, and last but not least…very beautiful."

His sincere green eyes bore into mine. Was it possible that he could dazzle me even as a human?

"Thank you," I mumbled embarrassed. "But I don't understand. Who do you need to talk to?"

"Is there any family left? Ruth told my Mother…"

"Oh, no…" I looked down. He wanted to court me! I resisted the urge to jump up and down. "It's just me."

"I would ask Father what is appropriate to do in this case. I really want to go to ice cream with you." Edward showed me his boyish smile.

"I'd love that."

"Isabella, we're leaving!" Ruth called out for me.

"I hope to see you very soon," Edward whispered, taking my hand and squeezing it quickly before letting go and walking me to Ruth.

Elizabeth put her arm around Edward's waist as they watched us departing. Nigel and Betty had taken the car, leaving Ruth and me to walk back. I was glad because I really wanted to talk with her.

Ruth wrapped her arm around mine smiling at me. "I am immensely happy you made so many friends in such a quick time, being able to get over your horrible past."

"I really like it here," I said truthfully. "Your son and Betty are the best friends I could have asked for."

"And young Edward?" she asked, watching me interested.

"Edward," I sighed dreamily.

* * *

**1... 2... 3... *sigh* :)**

**More in a few hours.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**A huge thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, put this story on alerts.**

* * *

All the way home, we talked about my sentiments regarding Edward. Ruth told me that since I was living under her roof, she could be my guardian, but I was off age. That meant I could make my own decisions.

As we neared her house, a thought came to me.

"I want to work. What can I do?" I asked her.

"It depends on what you know. Next month will be another ball for the young men that are going to join the war." She looked sad.

"Nigel isn't thinking of that, right?"

"No, thank God! He knows I couldn't live without him," she whispered. "We always bake for them."

"I'd love to help," I told her.

With that settled, we stepped inside. Nigel and Betty were on the couch talking quietly.

Betty stole me immediately, asking about Edward. Once I gave her all the answers she wanted, I asked about the rules of courting. She looked surprised, but immediately complied.

No kissing. That was all I remembered by the end of her rambling. I couldn't live without kissing Edward. I had to feel his lips pressed against mine, his arms around me…

I knew I'd break the rules.


	32. Chapter 32

A few days had passed and I didn't hear from Edward. It was Tuesday and I was alone home. Ruth had a doctor's appointment, while Betty and Nigel were out for a walk.

I had prepared a glass of lemonade and was cuddled on the porch swing with a book, which was incidentally _Pride and Prejudice_.

I was transported to that time, living through Elizabeth made me unaware of my surroundings. So when a shadow covered my page, I jumped letting a high pitch squeak.

"Oh, heavens! I apologize for startling you, Bella."

"Edward!" I exclaimed, looking up at him.

He had ditched the jacket, wearing only a thin shirt along with a pair of pants and the suspenders, twisting his hat in his hands. That panty wetting smile was in place.

"Please, sit," I shifted away mindful of my dress.

His eyes darted to the house then to me. "I tried the front door then decided to check here."

"I didn't hear you," I whispered. My place was the furthest away from the front door, close to the corner of the house under the branches of an old tree.

"Are you alone?" Edward asked somewhat worried.

_It's not proper to be alone unless an adult is around._ Betty's words rang in my head.

"Ruth should be back any time. Won't you join me?" I pleaded him, patting the spot next to me.

Gulping loudly, Edward shook his head, depositing his hat on the wooden rail behind him before leaning against it.

"I spoke with Father."

"Yes?" I smiled at him, trying to ease his nerves.

"I'm not allowed alone with you." His eyes were glued to his shoes. "I shouldn't be here."

"Don't go!" I shouted when he made to leave. "As I said, Ruth should be home any moment."

"Bella," he murmured meeting my eyes. "I really like you and I don't want to ruin my chances of seeing you again."

My heart started a marathon in my chest. "I'm an adult. And I enjoy our time together. Alone," I told him on a breathy voice.

Edward grabbed my hands in his. "That's the point!" After taking a cleansing breath, he fixed me with his green orbs. "Father doesn't want us alone…yet." With a quick kiss on the inside of my wrist, he was gone.

I stared dumbly after his retreating form.


	33. Chapter 33

Ten minutes later, Ruth returned and sat next to me. When her arms came around me, I let the tears fall.

"Hush, child." She rocked us, murmuring into my ear.

"Is it a crime that I want to spend time with him?" I wailed.

"Isabella, his parents have to agree. On my part, consider yourself blessed to spend as much time with Edward as you want."

I smiled a little, but I was still sad. "What if his father doesn't like me? Ever?"

"He will like you. I'm sure there's no person to meet you and not be taken."

"Thank you, Ruth," I whispered, leaning into our hug. In that moment I missed Renee more than I thought possible.

That afternoon when Edward returned I made sure to be in my room so Ruth would open the door. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door. Betty had come to announce me.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, I threw the door open and ran into someone that was definitely not Betty.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward asked worried, grabbing my arm to prevent me from falling.

"Oh! It's you!" I said surprised.

"Were you expecting someone else?" he asked worried.

"I'm just surprised to see you here!" I answered, still shocked. His eyes went behind me, looking around my room then quickly he dropped them, his cheeks turning red. "Do you want to stay on the swing now?"

"I'd love that."

I closed the door behind me and led the way outside. It was difficult not to grab his hand, but I resisted.

My reading material was still there. Would he make another inappropriate comment about it?

Edward sat on one end of the swing and I took the other end, leaving the book between us.

"How many times did you read this?" he whispered picking the book.

"Too many."

He glanced at me, holding the book in one hand. "I don't understand why people read the same book twice, or more," he added with a smile. "I like many books, but why read that again when you could read something new that could be much better."

"I love that book. And I tend to revisit all the books I love," I told him quietly.

"It's like wearing the same shirt every day, just because you like it."

I snorted, quickly covering my mouth with my hand. "You're so silly, Edward!"

"But I'm right, aren't I?" he challenged me. "Why don't you eat only one type of food just because you like it?"

"Well, you have a point, but did you try to read the same book twice?"

"I haven't found a book worth revisiting."

Okay, we couldn't really talk books. "What's your favorite?"

"Book?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "Jane Eyre."

I choked on my spit. "Why?" I expected something else. Totally. Not a girl book.

"Everything about that book intrigues me."

"Try reading it again. You'd find new things. I promise," I advised.

"I might take you up on that. Your favorite?" he asked smiling.

"Wuthering Heights."

We continued talking, and somehow we covered about any important subject, from my favorite meal to my favorite hobby which returned us to books. That intrigued him. Most of the girls he knew loved to sew, or bake, or talk about _whatever girls talk about_. He was too adorable when he got embarrassed.

When the sun started setting, Edward looked to the main road and gulped. He was growing nervous.

"Do you have to go?" I asked quietly.

His green eyes cut to mine before he nodded curtly. "I'm really sorry, but I promised Mother to be home for dinner."


	34. Chapter 34

"Oh, it was most definitely not funny!" Edward exclaimed, looking upset I was laughing at him.

He was telling me about school and how their Biology teacher made them take care of an egg for a month.

"I can just imagine you," I giggled.

"I had to carry it everywhere! After a few days, I even named it," he admitted, his ears turning red.

"That's really odd," I chocked out.

"You promised not to laugh! You're not very good at keeping promises, Bella."

"But you walked everywhere with an egg for a month. What did you name it?"

"Earl." Edward pursed his lips trying not to smile. "I have a photograph somewhere."

That did it. I burst in rancorous laughter. It wasn't lady-like at all. "What grade did you get?"

"I failed." He looked at his lap, turning sad.

"Oh, did you drop it?" I asked worried. What he told me sounded like what Sex-Ed teachers would do in my day. Nearly.

"No. Mother used it for my morning pancakes. Right on that day...the day the project came to an end." He sighed heavily. "I really tried to be upset with her. I didn't even say goodbye that day. When I got home from school she wasn't home, but there was a note that she had left."

"Oh?" I was surprised to hear that.

Edward chuckled. "She was just visiting one of her friends, but she worded that poorly and it came at a bad moment. I think I was at Father's office in fifteen minutes, confessing what I had done. He was amused by my story, only to tell me that Mother was visiting Suzanne."

"We can go!" Betty exclaimed coming out of the house with Nigel.

I had forgotten about what we were supposed to do. Only Edward's fault.

We were going to the park. I couldn't wait for some time with Edward. Alone. I knew that Nigel and Betty would ditch us. She had promised me.

It had been a week since our conversation about reading a book twice. He had actually re-read _Jane Eyre_ and admitted that there were things he didn't notice the first time. Such as…how Jane was so much like me. Yeah, that didn't turn out how I wanted. But flattery got him everywhere with me.


	35. Chapter 35

Nigel and Betty started walking a few steps ahead, and I could tell Edward caught on the scheme. His eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead and after a glance at me, sighing loudly, he offered me his arm. I grinned and clung to his extended elbow.

"Um, Bella?" he whispered after a few quiet minutes.

"Yes?" I looked up to see him frowning again. Was I doing something wrong?

Edward gulped audibly, glancing at me with the corner of his eye before looking away and clearing his throat. "Are you busy this coming Saturday?"

"No," I blurted out quickly, forgetting about all the advices I got in my life about making a man wait, make myself unavailable. With Edward, all that went out in the wind.

"Good." He nodded.

That was odd. He didn't add anything else making me extremely curious.

"Is there a reason why you need to know my schedule?" I asked quietly.

His cheeks turned red and his free hand went into his pants pocket. "My father wants to meet you."

Super.

I froze in the middle of the sidewalk. Edward had to stop too when he realized I wasn't walking anymore. He looked almost scared.

"We can wait if you're not ready. But I told you that he's against us spending time alone. I want him to know there's nothing to worry about," he mumbled. "That came out wrong," he added with a groan, cringing. "Bella, you must understand how odd it is for a girl to be alone and with no one to allow her to be courted."

I really didn't understand. "You can ask me," I teased him, taking his hand in mine.

Edward smirked. "I could, couldn't I? And what would you answer?" His fingers gripped mine.

"I have to think about it." I shot him a huge smile when he stared shocked at me.

"You're so full of surprises, Miss Swan." He raised my hand to his lips and softly pressed a kiss to the top of my hand.

"Booby!"

I gasped, turning my eyes to Nigel who was a few feet ahead with Betty. They were giggling. Edward tensed then offered me his arm again.

Wasn't he going to say something about the horrid word? I still couldn't believe what Nigel had said. Edward wasn't even looking anywhere near my boobs.

When we reached them, Edward punched Nigel in the shoulder. "_You_ are the idiot!" Then we continued walking as our friends laughed behind us.

"What?" I gasped, still dazed.

"Don't mind him. He always loves to irk me. Slang isn't my thing, really," Edward muttered. It was like he was speaking to himself.

Slang? I had to ask Betty about this booby thing without embarrassing myself.


	36. Chapter 36

We reached the entrance in the park first. Edward tightened his elbow around my hand, making me lean into him. I never thought I'd like this, but the more time we spent together, the more I understood what he'd been through on our first date in Forks. Not only he was a vampire desiring my blood, but he was trying to be a gentleman.

Betty caught up, taking my hand and dragging me away. I might have moaned in protest.

"Oh, Bella. Was there no one to really teach you all this?" she whispered hotly.

"Not really. I think I told you that a dozen times," I muttered annoyed.

"When I said we'd walk together and maybe separate here, that's what I meant! You can't really be seen alone with Edward!"

"Your rules are stupid," I hissed.

"Is he courting you?" she asked softly. I looked away. "See? And not even then…"

I sighed, realizing this was going to be really complicated. "Can I ask something, though?"

"Sure, Bella."

We started walking behind the boys, but at a safe distance.

"What in God's name is a booby?"

She burst in laughter, leaning into me for support. "Oh, Bella! Did you never hear that word before? It means fool or idiot. And well, Edward was acting like a fool at the moment," she explained. "I just told you that you have to be careful and at that moment, neither of you cared about your surroundings."

"Okay. I'll be more careful," I promised. "What about you and Nigel?" I added.

"Oh, but we're courting. He met my father."

I scowled at her making her laugh.

She was originally from a small town close to Chicago and her father allowed her to attend high school in the big city after meeting Ruth and talking everything out.

We kept walking and talking quietly until we saw the boys stopping near an ice-cream machine. Betty giggled and nudged me to walk to them.


	37. Chapter 37

Edward smiled at me, extending his hand to me. I immediately snuggled into his side. His smile widened when he looked down at me.

"Do you like vanilla?" he whispered.

My mind went into the gutter. "And chocolate," I added.

Edward licked his lips making my stomach tighten. I needed to kiss him. So badly.

"Two vanilla chocolate cornets," he requested quietly. The fingers keeping me close splayed on my hip then tightened. He was trying to kill me.

I took the cornets while he paid then our elbows hooked again and I was steered away. Betty called after us, but I wasn't going to turn. Not now. I wanted some alone time with Edward.

His green eyes had darkened a few shades as he watched me licking the ice cream. I felt moisture between my legs. It had been so long since I felt so good. So turned on.

We found a bench secluded from the alley and sat down facing each other. Our knees were pressed together. Our eyes were glued together.

The tension was palpable. I really wanted him to kiss me, but I knew he wouldn't do it. He was a gentleman.

Gradually we relaxed against the bench and his arm came around my shoulders. We finished our ice cream in silence. If I could be so close to him every moment I wouldn't mind the silence, although I loved his voice.

When the leaves shifted behind us, we both jumped and separated like burnt. It turned out to be a squirrel. Edward sprang up and jumped over the back of the bench toward it.

"What are you doing?" I inquired.

"Shh," he whispered stalking the poor squirrel.

He made to grab it and I burst in laughter. The boy was crazy. The squirrel ran away making Edward scowl and shuffle back to me.

"I almost got it."

"And what would you have done with it?" I laughed.

"They're soft and friendly if you have nuts. Remind me to bring nuts next time we come here."

"They're soft?" I asked, ignoring his blatant offer to meet again. Preferably alone.

"Have you never touched one?" he asked surprised.

"And you have? Squirrels are afraid of humans," I said thoughtfully. _Humans_. I nearly burst in fresh round of laughter.

"Like I said," he whispered. "If you offer them nuts, they're your best friends."

Edward's hand grasped mine and tugged me closer to him. His other hand came to rest on my cheek. I gulped loudly, feeling my face grow hot. He smiled softly titling his head and leaning closer.

_Yes, kiss me. Please. _I silently begged him.

His thumb caressed the apple of my cheek. His head leaned closer. I closed my eyes in anticipation. Then his soft lips pressed against my forehead.

I moaned in protest making him chuckle, his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

* * *

**He's a royal tease, isn't he?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

We rejoined Betty and Nigel. They said we were careless. Through a glance at Edward, I knew we didn't really care much. I loved the time with him alone.

On the way back, I walked ahead with Betty. She kept telling me more about courting and that I had to keep my distance. Especially when I would meet Edward's father. That was a brutal wake up call.

That Saturday evening found me in Edward's car on the way to his house. I was a nervous wreck. Not even when I met Carlisle and Esme had I been so worried, but then again these were his real parents. If I wanted to stay here they had to like me and allow me to be with their son.

"Stop fretting, Bella," Edward whispered, taking my hand.

He had been overly touchy since our walk in the park, but only when we were alone. And that was rare.

"I'm worried. He doesn't like me very much and if I do something stupid, he'd hate me," I rambled.

"No one can hate you," he insisted softly. "Are you ready?" he added after parking in front of his house.

I gulped. I wanted to tell him to take me back to Ruth's so I could hide under my bed. "As I'll ever be," I mumbled.

He chuckled quietly and jumped out of the car. I waited for him to open my door and help me out. On the way to his house, he didn't touch me but I could tell he wanted to do it. His twitchy fingers gave him away.

Edward opened the front door and stepped aside allowing me to step inside first. "I'll be right there," he whispered in my ear.

That gave me courage and I went inside with a light heart and a tight stomach.


	39. Chapter 39

I found myself sitting on the couch next to Edward's mother. I could resemble a statue at how still I was sitting. Mr. Masen was eyeing me thoughtfully probably to find out if I was some harlot or scarlet woman or something. Edward was sitting on an armchair, his knees bouncing.

I tried to answer truthfully to everything I was asked, of course there were some little lies about my past. I had become a wonderful liar.

I was happy to have read some things on the Internet right before coming here. I knew what existed in that time and what they hadn't heard of yet.

When the telephone rang, Elizabeth pursed her lips while her husband went to answer. The telephone was fascinating. I could spend hours watching it and learning about how it worked. It was nothing like the one I knew.

She tired to distract herself from the call her husband had gotten and asked me about sewing. It wasn't my greatest hobby, but I told her that I used to sew when I was little. It wasn't exactly a lie. Grandma Swan had taught me how to sew.

Edward was watching me with something like admiration in his eyes. It gave me courage.

When his father rejoined us, I knew something bad had happened.

He cleared his throat slumping in the other armchair. "George's dead."

Elizabeth gasped. "Goodness! What happened! He wrote me last month!"

Who was George? Most importantly, _how did he die_?

My ears started ringing. It couldn't be happening. We were in July. Not yet, please.

I looked at Edward trying to remember what month he told me that he'd been changed. I couldn't remember.

"Your cousin?" Edward whispered. "Uncle George?" He glanced at his mother.

"Ed, how? Oh, no!" she wailed.

I was intruding in a family moment, but it would be rude to just get up and leave.

Mr. Masen sighed sadly clearing his throat again. "There's some sort of flu going round Europe. They said that killed him not the battle."

A few minutes later, I found myself alone with Edward in their living room while his parents were somewhere else. Mr. Masen was probably trying to calm his wife.

I wanted to cry. I didn't want this. Not now. Not so soon.

"Bella, Mother's going to be fine. Don't worry." He sat next to me, taking my right hand in his clammy one.

_I'm worried about you._ I sniffed and nodded, not really talking.


	40. Chapter 40

That was the first time I heard of the flu. After that Saturday when I eventually got Mr. Masen's blessing to be courted by his son, I became aware of the news. The first wave of flu was hitting Europe and Asia full force. The sad thing was the second wave would be deadlier…and it would hit US too.

US Army was losing people and the draft being lowered to eighteen year olds wasn't really respected.

Edward dropped by unexpectedly with a day before the party for the soldiers that were joining the war. I answered the door in just my nightgown and a robe. It was late at night and everyone was asleep.

"Hi," he whispered excitedly.

"Uh, hi," I whispered back looking behind him then at his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in? I'll be really quick. I need to tell someone this…"

"Sure."

We ended up in the kitchen with some tea in front of us. "So what did you want to tell me?" I asked. I still couldn't believe he was there so late.

"I'm going to enroll tomorrow."

The cup slipped from my hands and smashed to the floor. My foot started throbbing and I knew I was bleeding before Edward jumped up to come and inspect the damage.

"You can't!" I hissed taking his face between my hands. "Please, don't be foolish!"

If something happened while he was there…I'll lose him forever. For good. A sob erupted from my chest.

"Bella, this is my dream. I get a chance to do it. I will tell Mother after I sign my name," he said softly.

Ruth appeared in the kitchen doorway looking at us suspiciously. Then I remembered about my bleeding foot.

We got dressed and Edward drove to the hospital because they wanted to make sure I was okay.

I didn't really care about my foot. I had to keep Edward in Chicago. But how?


	41. Chapter 41

At the hospital I sat obediently on a bed with Edward on the chair next to me while Ruth went to find a doctor. We continued our conversation on hushed voices. He was so freaking stubborn. I knew he always wanted that but he didn't go to war! He was in Chicago when the Spanish flu hit.

How do I keep him here?

Was it wise to let him go? To keep him away from here?

What if he caught it there?

I couldn't lose Edward.

"I'm telling your mother, Edward!" I hissed when nothing I said seemed to change his mind.

"As I said, Bella, _I will_ tell her!"

"After you sign your death away!"

"I won't die! I have a reason to return," he said softly cupping my cheek. "I promise to write you every day."

"No! Don't do this. Please. You can't go!"

This looked fairly familiar. Me on a hospital bed begging him to stay.

"You won't know I'm gone, promise. I'll be back really soon."

"How do you know?" I moaned. As a matter of fact, I knew that the war would be over in November. An eternity of worrying about him.

Before he could answer, we heard footsteps. Edward dropped his hand from my face but instead he interlaced our fingers. Worked with me. We were courting after all.

"Don't worry, Ruth. I'm sure she's good, just a few scratches."

I inhaled sharply at the sound of the new voice. They stepped inside my room and I made eye contact with none other than Carlisle.


	42. Chapter 42

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed before I could catch myself.

He looked surprised at me. Was Billy right? Carlisle didn't seem to recognize me.

He regarded me carefully as he approached. "Have we met before?"

"Uh…no," I whispered. "Ruth's told me about you," I lied.

It was kinda true. She kept talking about the good looking blond doctor. She must have slipped his name one or twice, right? Not likely.

Ruth's cheeks pinked. I sighed in relief.

Carlisle smiled at me. "Miss Swan?"

I nodded, squeezing Edward's hand. He was glaring at my doctor. Could jealousy keep him home?

"Can you explain what happened?"

"I'm really clumsy. My cup of tea fell on my foot," I said quietly.

He nodded and I thought I saw a faint smirk on his lips. Could he know me? _Please, Carlisle, you have to remember me._

He worked quietly on my foot and I tried not to wince or cry out when he did something that hurt.

Edward gave me a pointed look every time something like that happened. I wanted to prove him that women are strong, but I was failing miserably.

By the time I was allowed to leave, he was supporting most of my weight.

Carlisle told me to come for a check-up in a few days. I promised to do so then allowed Edward to help me to his car.

Once back home, he scooped me up and carried me to my room. I was so red I thought I'd burst in flames as he helped me in bed.

"I'll see you this evening. I'm picking you up for the ball," he said softly.

"Yes, thank you."

We stared at each other until he huffed. "I'm not changing my mind, Bella. I'll be okay."

The lump in my throat prevented me from talking. I nodded and turned away from him so he wouldn't see me crying. I felt his hand touching my hair then heard the door closing. I fell asleep crying.

I had twisted dreams that night.

Edward going to war.

Edward sick and dying alone in some foreign country.

His parents sick. Edward returning and getting sick.

Me getting sick – that had never occurred to me.

It made me wake up in cold sweat. I refused to fall asleep after that.

Since it was dawn, I limped to the bathroom and soaked for a few minutes then washed up, got dressed for the day and went to the kitchen. Ruth was bustling around the kitchen.

* * *

**We all know how stubborn Edward is.  
**

**More chapters tomorrow.  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my dear readers! :)**

* * *

Betty fussed around me and my bandaged foot, muttering under her breath. I had been trying to tell her I was okay. She wouldn't listen.

My dress was mustard color and made of tulle if I wasn't mistaken. Really beautiful, but the nights were cold in Chicago. I'd probably freeze my ass.

"Edward will make sure you aren't going to be cold," Betty told me annoyed.

"But why can't I grab my shawl with me?"

"Don't be difficult. You look fabulous." She smiled taking a step back and admiring me.

I turned to the mirror and… Whoa! I looked like I belonged here.

"Thank you, Betty," I whispered.

She beamed at me, arranging her hair then sighing softly.

"It will be alright," she said quietly, patting my arm.

I had told her about Edward's intentions. I really shouldn't have because she was worried.

"I hope I can change his mind," I said sternly. "I'd do anything to keep him here."

"There's one thing that can change his mind. Maybe," she murmured turning pink.

My eyes widened. Surely she wasn't telling me to do that!

"What?" I gasped turning to look in her eyes.

"I didn't know how to tell you, but a week ago…Nigel…" She leaned closer, pressing her lips to my ear. "He kissed me." Then she burst in a fit of giggles.

A _kiss_? That's what got her so euphoric the past week?

"You're saying I should kiss Edward?" I asked confused. Little did she know I had already kissed his cheek. And he seemed fond of kissing my forehead when we were alone.

"No!" she shrieked. "He has to kiss you, not you him!" Betty looked horrified by my question.

Jeez. Stupid times.


	44. Chapter 44

When I heard the knock on the front door, I rushed there and wrenched the door open grinning like a lunatic.

Edward had a matching grin on his face.

Thankfully our conversation was forgotten for now.

"Miss Swan," he whispered offering me his hand, palm up.

I giggled and put my hand in his. "Mister Masen," I teased.

He tugged me close to him and buried his nose in my hair. "I've missed you, Bella."

"I've missed you too," I whispered in his jacket.

After a few moments, he stepped aside and looked at my dress, his eyes darkening. "So beautiful."

"You too." His cheeks turned pink at my compliment.

"Shall we go?"

I nodded and with his assistance, I was situated in his car safely. When he sat behind the wheel, he took my hand.

"How is your foot?"

"I had worse."

Shaking his head he started driving us to the ball. I wanted to bring up his intention to go to war, but I chickened out. When we arrived, there were more people than I remembered from the last time.

Edward cleared his throat as he helped me out of the car. "I…signed the draft."

"NO!" I shouted, feeling woozy.

"It's something I always wanted, Bella. Please, can't you be supportive?" he protested.

"No, Edward! You won't go! You can't!" I felt tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Once I signed, I have to go," he said quietly. "Don't cry, please." His thumb brushed my tears away. "I'll return to you, love."

My breath hitched. He called me love.

Could love keep him here?

I thought of what Betty told me and decided to test my theory.

I cupped his cheeks and rose on my tip toes staring into his eyes. He smiled and licked his lower lip, moving closer.

Our moment was over when another car arrived and people slipped out, talking loudly. Great.

Edward took my hand and led me to the ball room.


	45. Chapter 45

We danced.

We mingled.

We ate.

And we danced some more.

Edward kept asking which were the cookies I baked, being adamant to eat only them. I thought it was sweet. Until he asked if I could send some to him…when he'd be gone.

"Did you tell your mother?" I whispered watching him devour a brownie.

"Mmm." He licked his lips, missing a crumb. "I did. She refuses to speak to me," he answered quietly.

"With good reason too. You're not eighteen!"

"Bella, don't be difficult. I promise to return to you." His intense green eyes caught me under their spell.

"Don't get yourself hurt, or worse. _Please_. It will kill me." I fought against my tears.

He nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "This is really good," he commented finishing the brownie.

"I'm glad you like it. I'd make you more if you stay," I teased.

"Now, that's a valid bribe to keep me here."

We laughed and I finally found the courage to raise my hand and brush the crumb away from the corner of his lips.

He caught my wrist, keeping my hand close to his mouth, pressing his soft lips to my fingers.

"Bella," he murmured. "I'll miss you."

Tears sprang into my eyes. "Then don't leave."

"I have to, Bella. I'll write to you. Every day."

"When do you have to leave?" I mumbled. I refused to understand that this was happening.

"At the beginning of August."

Soon. That was so soon.

Edward managed to distract me from my greatest fear and took me to the dance floor. We didn't stay for too long there because my ankle started protesting, which offered us the opportunity to step outside.

"This reminds me of the first time I saw you," he said quietly.

"Don't remind me. It was so embarrassing." I could feel my cheeks filling with blood.

"I don't understand why you torture yourself with that device," he murmured, draping his jacket over my shoulders.

"It's called fashion according to Alice," I tease him. My eyes widened when I realized my mistake. "Betty," I rectified quickly, but the damage was done.

"Who's Alice?" he asked curiously.

"I meant Betty. I swear I have no idea where that came from," I lied, showing him my best smile.

He relaxed a little, shaking his head at me then after glancing around, he cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to mine. Heaven. Pure heaven.

I wrapped my fingers in his hair, sucking on his upper lip. His hands lowered to my waist as his lips became more persistent. He hadn't been so reckless before.

I could hear people just on the other side of the French doors, but Edward was really kissing me. I found my back pressed against the cold wall as his warm tongue traced my bottom lip before he drew back.

His green eyes looked dilated, but there was something in them – worry, fear, panic.

"I apologize, Bella."


	46. Chapter 46

Edward kept apologizing for a long while. I kept telling him I didn't mind to which he shushed me and apologized some more.

Stupid times.

The night ended too soon for my liking.

As we danced our last dance of the night, I rested my head on his shoulder, keeping my eyes closed.

I'd never felt so close to him since I arrived in this time as I felt in that moment. I never wanted the dance to end.

But it ended and people started saying goodbye before going to their cars. Edward walked me to his car, gripping my hand tightly. His was sweaty and his fingers were moving convulsively around mine.

"Are you all right?" I asked worried.

He turned to me and shoved his hands in his pockets. I leaned against the side of his car. Edward studied my face for minutes on end, glancing away every now and then when some car passed really close to us.

I was curious about what he wanted to say.

When we were the only car parked in the lot, I found the courage to touch him. I took one of his hands in mine and held it to my lips, kissing the top of it then his palm, then his fingers, all the while staring in his green eyes.

He smiled softly, cupping my cheek and leaning down. He gulped one last time.

"I love you, Bella. Promise you'll wait for me," he spoke slowly, his warm voice enveloping me and making my heart burst in a marathon.

I opened my mouth to return the words, but chocked up and an embarrassingly loud sob escaped me.

With one hand on the hood of the car and one on my waist, Edward dipped his head and kissed me, deep, hard, passionate and full of unspoken promises.

I was going to die a thousand deaths until he returned in one piece back to me.

* * *

***hands you tissues*  
**


	47. Chapter 47

_August 5th, 1918_

_My dearest Bella,_

_I'm still alive as I'm writing to you. I miss you dearly._

_How are you doing? It's very exciting to be here. I'm somewhere in France…no idea where. They didn't tell us the location._

_I will write again soon._

_Edward (I have no idea what is appropriate to add here)_

_PS: I'm waiting for your brownies._

~**WIT**~

_August 13th, 1918_

_My dearest Bella,_

_It's quiet here after a week full of pains. Not for me, do not worry. It's harder than I thought to see people from my country getting killed. One of them was my friend._

_On a lighter note, I enjoyed the brownies. Thank you._

_Please, keep my mother sane. Her letters sound a little hysteric._

_Yours, Edward_

_PS: I miss you like crazy._

~**WIT**~

_September 17th, 1918_

_My dearest Bella,_

_I apologize for not keeping my promise and writing to you every day._

_I have disobeyed the Commander. I had to save one of our comrades, but I got there too late. Your letters and that picture keep me company in the hospital bed. _

_I promise my injury isn't worth for you to worry about it. My ankle is twisted._

_It's good to hear you started your business. Why did I have to hear from my Mother?_

_Always yours, Edward_

_PS: Send me more cookies, please. _

_PPS: I missed your birthday. Happy birthday. I love you._

~**WIT**~

_October 13th, 1918_

_My dearest Bella, _

_Do you have any news regarding my Father? Please, Mother wouldn't return my letters. I'm worried. She said he got the flu. I've seen what it's done to half of the bunker. _

_Are you well, my love? _

_Always yours, Edward _

_PS: I'm coming back no matter the answer I get from you._

~**WIT**~

_October 24th, 1918_

_My dearest Bella, _

_By the time you get this I'd be on my way home. They're sending me back._

_I've contacted the flu._

.

.

.

I dropped the letter as a loud yell ripped from my chest. I kept yelling, not caring what Ruth and Betty were trying to tell me. My heart was breaking all over again.

Edward got the flu.

It felt like my mission here was over. I expected to find myself next to Billy any moment now.

When the door of my room opened brutally, banging to the wall, I knew Nigel had bad news. He looked at us sadly.

"Mr. Masen just died."

I sob erupted from my throat.

Was life so cruel to let me live my worst nightmare?

* * *

***hides away until next update*  
**


	48. Chapter 48

I didn't wait for Betty or Ruth to get dressed appropriately for outside. I put my shoes on and in my house dress – which was very suitable for outside in my opinion – I ran to the hospital.

My feet were throbbing by the time I reached the hospital.

A nurse tried to stop me, but I wrenched from her grip. She grabbed me again, insisting that the hospital was in quarantine and unless I was sick, I wasn't allowed inside.

The miracle appeared at the end of the hallway, busy reading a chart.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, my voice hoarse after all my screaming back home. "Dr. Cullen!"

His head shot up and our eyes met over the flurry of activity in the hallway. They were bringing soldiers. One of them was surely my Edward.

Carlisle approached us and told the nurse to allow me inside. We'd talked a few times after my ankle incident. He knew I knew, but never broached the subject.

"I've heard of Mr. Masen," I told him worried.

His golden eyes grew sad. "Yes, I'm afraid we lost him an hour ago. His wife's fever just broke."

I sighed in relief. I hoped she was going to survive. At least her. For Edward.

"Did they bring Edward?" I asked scared. "Please. I need to see him," I begged.

Carlisle took the mask off his face and put it on mine then guided me with a hand on my shoulder.

"He just arrived. He's a fighter. The doctor who brought them here said he's being fighting this fever for two days."

My eyes stung as I tried to stay strong. I couldn't lose him.

As we reached the room I knew Edward's mother was laying, and probably now Edward, too, I stopped Carlisle, gripping his white lapper.

"You have to save him," I pleaded him. "Do anything you can that stays in your power…" I swallowed through the lump in my throat. "But don't change him. He won't be happy."

His eyes widened. "What do you… How do you know? Who are you?" he demanded.

"We don't have time for explanations, Carlisle. Please, save Edward. Make him live and I promise to explain." I stared in his golden eyes, hoping he saw the desperation in mine.

After a long minute he nodded and opened the door, allowing me to step inside first.

My knees buckled under me as I saw exactly what I imagined when Edward told me his story. They were laying side by side, one looking worse than the other.

Carlisle's quick instincts kept me from crumbling on the floor. He led me to the chair between their beds, instructing me to keep the mask close to my face so I wouldn't get the virus.

* * *

**There you have it for those unsure if Carlisle was a vampire. Of course he is!  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Days passed and I didn't move from his bedside.

Ruth fell sick as well.

As much as it hurt them, Betty decided that she and Nigel should stay away from the hospital and to visit if only necessary. They mostly stayed locked in the house.

Carlisle made sure I ate and provided me with his comfy chair from his office.

I was dozing off when I felt a cold and sweaty hand grabbing mine.

My eyes shot up and I found myself gazing in Edward's deep, sparkling green eyes.

"Bella…"

He's awake.

He's okay.

I need to get Carlisle.

As I made to get up, his hand tightened on mine. He didn't even have enough strength.

"I need to get your doctor, sweetheart," I whispered, stroking his sweaty hair.

"Stay…here…tired…"

He woke up only to get worse? NO.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled loudly, knowing he'd hear. He hadn't left the hospital and over the past few days his eyes had grown dark. I felt really bad for him.

"Bella…my beautiful…"

"Shh," I whispered, squeezing Edward's hand. "Don't leave me."

"'mmm tirrred," he slurred then started coughing.

"No. No. No," I chanted worried sick just as Carlisle rushed through the door.

He gave me a raised eyebrow before crouching over Edward to inspect him.

"Damn," he cursed softly and I thought I'd faint when I saw him giving Edward a cardiac massage.

"NO! Please, don't die. No, Edward," I wailed.

"Bella," Carlisle said without turning to me. "Leave the room."

"No! I'm going to…I will…find a way to hurt you if you turn him! _Don't_!" I yelled.

"It's getting risky for you to be here. Wait in my office. I always listen to the patient, anyway," he added, still pumping Edward's chest, mechanically.

"Don't hurt him… He's so weak and you're a thousand times stronger."

"Miss Swan."

Feeling chided, I retreated to his office where I started pacing.

What felt like hours later, Carlisle came to me. His white coat was full of blood and I bet I hadn't seen him so sad in my life – past or present.

"No," I moaned weakly, dropping to my knees.

"He's stable," he whispered. "We lost Ruth. I know she was close to you."

"Ruth?" I asked in disbelief. "Is it selfish of me to be happy it's not Edward?"

"Love usually makes us selfish. It's high time you explain yourself, Bella."


	50. Chapter 50

To explain.

How could I explain?

"I have no idea what to tell you," I said honestly.

Carlisle sat on his chair and waved to the other chair for me. I obeyed, thinking of ways to explain myself.

"Bella, I need to know how come you're aware of me," he started gently, but I could see his guard was up.

"I know you. We met," I blurted out. "Later. In the future."

_I sound like a crazy person_, I thought to myself.

His lips turned up. He didn't believe me.

"Carlisle, all I can promise you is that I won't cause trouble. I won't tell anyone about you." I took a gulp of air. "I have no idea how to say this without sounding crazy."

"How do you know?" he insisted.

"Edward told me."

"Edward?" he repeated. "Mr. Masen Jr.?"

"Yes, but not now. You turned him then found someone – your mate. You lived all over the country and your family gained new members. In 2005, Edward met me. Please, I'm not lying," I begged him.

"Who are you? How do you know all this? Do I find someone?" he asked confused.

"Yes, you do. And you love her so much. I don't want to tell you too much. I'm interfering enough."

"If you're from…2005…" He made a face. "…and happy with Edward. Why are you here? How? I'm sorry, it's hard to believe you, Miss."

I sighed. "Edward left me after an incident when a member of your future family nearly hurt me. I asked a friend – a Quileute tribe member – to help me come here. It worked. I want to live here. With Edward. Safe. Happy. Alive."

"A part of me wants to believe you. I need more proof, though. You must realize it's really hard for me buy what you're saying."

I stared into his dark honey gold eyes, gulping loudly. "Next year," I said on a shaky voice. "The eighteenth Amendment will establish Prohibition."

His eyebrows drew up and he gave me a disbelieving look.

"In January. On sixteenth or seventeenth, I think," I blurted out. _Please, believe me._

"Miss Swan, I'll do my best to save your friend, but I'm afraid I need to see for myself to accept the insanity you're saying," Carlisle murmured.


	51. Chapter 51

I didn't leave the hospital.

Much to everyone's surprise, all I got was a mild cold. All thanks to the vaccines I'd taken over the years that strengthened my immune system.

Edward was getting better and stronger every day. He never stayed awake more than half an hour, in which I couldn't find the heart to tell him the bad news about his father.

Betty, Nigel and me took care of every funeral. It was draining.

Around the end of November, a few weeks after the war ended, Edward stirred and like always, I called for Carlisle immediately.

"Hey," Edward whispered hoarsely, looking at me with much clearer eyes. Actually, he looked a lot better.

"Hi, sweetheart," I whispered back and grabbed his hand. "How are you feeling?"

He swallowed. "Thirsty." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles.

Carlisle appeared in the room with a glass of water and a big smile on his face. He nodded to me and offered the glass to Edward.

I helped him sit up a little and drink. "Ah, thank you, doctor." He smiled.

"You're welcome," Carlisle replied. "Let me check you."

I stepped aside, allowing him to see how Edward was feeling. He started believing me when I figured out how to make him realize I wasn't lying. Three days before the war ended, I took him aside and told him the war would end on eleventh. I'd never seen Carlisle so shocked when every radio cheered the end of the war on eleventh, twelfth and I knew that we'd celebrate for a much longer period.

"He's doing amazing. If he eats and drinks more then you can take him home by the end of the week," Carlisle told me, smiling.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I flung myself at him, hugging him and hoping he was feeling how grateful I was.

"It's my job, Bella." He patted my shoulder. "Do you want me around to give him the bad news?" he whispered, glancing at Edward who was frowning at our exchange.

"Yes." I nodded as tears sprung into my eyes.

"Bella? What's going on?" Edward, the ever perceptive guy, asked quietly as I sat next to him on the bed.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you."

His green eyes shifted between Carlisle and me, calculating something. They turned foggy as he settled them on me.

"What is going on, Bella?" His voice was soft, afraid.


	52. Chapter 52

I raised my hand to move the hair from his eyes, but dropped it, unsure if it's polite to touch him in front of someone else.

He grabbed and squeezed it.

"Edward," my voice broke.

"What your lady is trying to say is that a tragic event happened in your family," Carlisle said calmly. "Your father passed away the day you were brought in."

Edward gasped, squeezing my hand. "No! And my mother? Please, no!" He was looking at her empty bed.

"She's home, on bed rest," I explained.

"Oh." He closed his eyes, frowning. "My poor father. Does Mother know?" He opened his eyes, searching mine.

Carlisle glanced at me and I shook my head. "Not yet. Her health is still fragile."

"Thank you," Edward whispered. "You saved her. And me. Thank you, doctor!"

"I just did my job. And I couldn't have let you die…or worse." Carlisle met my eyes and I turned red. "Not when this young lady stayed by your bed day and night. True love is rare." He touched my shoulder then turned on his heels and left.

"You never left?" Edward asked incredulously. "How long have I been sick?"

"Too long," I murmured, hugging his frail body to me. "I was so scared. I thought I'd lose you!"

"I told you I'm not going anywhere. I came back to you."

I shook my head and stroked his hair. "I love you," I whispered.

"As I, you." He tenderly cupped my cheek and pressed his lips to mine.


	53. Chapter 53

When Edward was allowed home, I took him to what used to be Ruth's house – now, Nigel's property.

Betty was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when we arrived. She came to see what happened when I closed the door a little too harshly without meaning.

"Oh! Edward, you look better!" she exclaimed.

He dropped my hand as if burnt. It was good as long as it lasted.

We hadn't unclasped our hands since we left the hospital.

"Thank you, Betty." He offered her a small smile.

"Is his room ready?" I ask, grabbing his elbow when he swayed. He wasn't still as strong as before. The sickness had taken a toll on his body.

"Yes, it's right next to yours and across from Mrs. Masen's."

"Mother's here?" he whispered shocked.

"Someone had to take care of her," I told him, nudging him to the stairs. "You need to lie down.

"I need to see my mother."

"Edward, don't be difficult," I protested.

"Bella."

Sighing heavily, I complied.

We stopped in front of her door and I knocked once then poked my head inside. She was still dressed in her bed clothes, washing her face in the bassinette.

"Stay here," I whispered to Edward.

He opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head.

"She's not presentable," I explained and stepped into the room. "Good morning!"

"Oh, goodness, Bella!" She clutched her heart.

"I'm sorry for startling you. Someone wants to see you," I said shyly.

She shrugged into a robe and sat on the bed. I cracked the door open and jerked my head for Edward to come in.

Elizabeth gasped loudly and stood, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Edward, my boy!" She opened her arms for him and he rushed to her.

"Mother," he murmured, clutching to her.

The reunion brought tears to my eyes.

I felt really useful.

I saved two lives.

I decided to allow them to have some much needed alone time, so I retreated to the kitchen.

Betty came to me and wrapped her arms around me. That was my cue to burst in tears.

I was afraid that somehow, now that I had saved Edward and changed the history…I'd return in my time…where Edward truly never existed.

* * *

**See you in a few hours! :D  
**


	54. Chapter 54

**I absolutely love the reviews! I promise to answer once I finish posting. They crack me up most of the time - especially the booby ones.**

* * *

Panic bubbled in my chest as I thought of somehow going back.

That night I wasn't going to sleep.

I was going to clutch to the bed and kick and scream if some unknown force tried to take me away.

Breakfast was a quiet affair shared between me and Betty.

Nigel didn't emerge from their room until around noon, still looking sleepy.

Edward and his mom didn't leave her room until lunch time.

While we worked on something to eat, Elizabeth made me cry all over again, telling me how grateful she was for fighting for them, for keeping her son alive, for making him happy.

During lunch, Edward sat next to me at the table. Betty and Nigel sat across from us. His mom sat at the end of the table.

Being obscured from everyone's view, Edward put his hand on my knee making me jump a mile. I had been so into my conversation with Betty that he startled me, and to my surprise, he didn't retract. Slowly, but surely, his hand came to rest on my thigh, which he kept squeezing at different intervals.

I felt like a ticking bomb. I was going to explode any moment.

_Did he have any idea what he was doing to me?_


	55. Chapter 55

When we were finally done eating, I could feel my panties so damp it was beyond uncomfortable.

Edward kissed my cheek and told me he was going to talk to his mother a little more.

Nigel offered to wash the dishes, so we took the opportunity to go to my room and have a girl chat.

I sat on my bed, resting my back against the headboard with Betty next to me.

"What happened while I was gone?" I asked shocked, outraged, because they were definitely not acting like before. They were much closer.

Her whole face turned red.

"Oh, Bella!" she squealed.

"Oh, my God!" I shouted, turning to stare at her with wide eyes. "Did you…?"

"Yes!" she screeched, clapping her hands. "Yes, Bella! We realized that we really love each other and after everything…we didn't take any chances. If something happened, I didn't want to die without having shared everything with him."

I was staring at her wide-eyed. "Are we talking about the same thing?" I checked. Because, frankly, I couldn't imagine someone from this time sleeping with their boyfriend/girlfriend/courter…I had no idea what it was called.

Betty leaned into me, pressing her lips to my ear. "I made love with Nigel. And it was so wonderful, Bella. I don't regret a moment."

I inhaled sharply.

I was happy for her, but I was jealous, too.

I wanted that with Edward.

"What now? What if something happens?" I asked, most likely because I was bitter she had her happy time and I didn't.

"We're getting married before Christmas."


	56. Chapter 56

"What?" I screeched, louder than her.

"It's short notice, but we don't want anything to happen – like you said. If I get pregnant…I don't want people to start talking."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"Can I be your bridesmaid?"

_Did the term exist in this time?_ I wondered idly.

"Of course, Bella! But only if I can be yours."

It was my turn to blush. "Edward hasn't asked me."

"Yet. Do you see how the boy looks at you? I think he's more in love with you than he was before."

"I love him even more, if that's possible," I confessed.

There was a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Edward's soft voice came from the other side.

"I'm going to help Nigel. He already broke two plates." Betty shook her head and went to the door, whispered something to Edward and left.

He seemed rooted in his spot, blushing furiously.

_Argh! Why did you scare him, Betty?_

"Come in, sweetheart," I coaxed him.

He shuffled inside and closed the door behind him.

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"I have to tell you something."

A myriad of thoughts zoomed through my head.

_He's leaving me…again._

_He's sick…again._

_His mother forbade him to see me._

_He needs some time with him mother…alone. _

_He found out about my lies and decided to go to Carlisle._

_Why isn't he saying something already? I'm going nuts here!_


	57. Chapter 57

An eternity later, Edward sat next to me and swallowed convulsively.

His clammy hand was squeezing mine, his green eyes boring into my brown ones.

_Say something! _

Suddenly he slid off the bed and for a wild second I thought he fell…or that he fainted.

Then I saw him kneeling.

"Be-ella." He shook his head. "No." His Adam apple bobbed nervously as he stared up at me. "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for the rest of my life and more. Will you—" He cleared his throat "—do the honor to marry me?"

From his other hand, he produced a ring – the very same one I'd seen on his mother's finger.

"I love you with all my heart. Marry me. I can't live without you."

_Oh, God._

A loud sob escaped me and before I realized what I did, I jumped on him, throwing him on the floor.

"Yes." I kissed his eyes. "Yes." I kissed his nose. "Yes." I kissed the apple of his cheeks. "Yes." I kissed his lips. "YES!"

His hands moved from my waist to around my back, plying me to him.

His lips pressed firmly against mine kissing me deeply and when I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip, I opened them eagerly. I wrapped my fingers in his crazy hair, moaning as our tongues touched.

"Oh, I got carried away," he apologized.

"Don't. Please don't stop," I begged him, prying his mouth open again.

He moaned gutturally, rolling around and trapping me under him.

"You're very distracting, Miss Swan, but I plan to cherish and worship you on the night we get married."

_Goodbye, panties._

"Let us marry soon," I blurted out.

Edward took my left hand and slipped his mother's ring on it, then kissed the back of it.

"Next year. I don't want to spoil Nigel's moment."

"No," I moaned. "On New Years?" I asked. "Please."

"Do you think we can plan two weddings in two weeks?" He chuckled.

"We can try."


	58. Chapter 58

Edward in a tux was something I wanted to see every moment of every day.

He was a sight to behold.

We decided to wait.

Our wedding would be in February.

It couldn't come fast enough.

But until then, we had to be there for Betty and Nigel.

The wedding was so simple like everything else in this time. Over the years, humans liked to complicate their existence too much. I absolutely loved living in this period.

They invited a few friends from high school at the ceremony and just about that. After the church, Edward's Mom and a couple other moms went back to prepare the last minute things while the rest of us walked home, but with a detour to the park.

Edward explained to me that it was tradition, looking surprised that I didn't know about that.

Betty and Nigel looked even more in love than before, holding hands and laughing with everyone.

Edward kept his arm around my waist as we walked through the snowed covered grounds. He seemed unaware of someone's eyes on us, but with the corner of my eye I saw a girl to his right who kept glaring at me.

Huh, even in this period girls weren't subtle. But one thing was the same: Edward was unaware of how desirable he was.

Just when we decided to return, Betty managed to slip on a patch of ice. Nigel tried to help her up but she didn't seem to want that, pulling him down.

It turned into a round of rolling in snow for everyone. I hadn't had so much fun in my life.

I understood why Edward stayed away, afraid to get a cold. After what he'd been through, I knew even a sneeze would scare him. But that didn't stop me from throwing a snowball at him.

He mock gasped and reciprocated. We had our own fight until he slipped and fell on his ass, bursting in laughter. When he opened his arms for me, I immediately straddled his hips, wrapping my arms around him.

"I can't wait until it's our turn," he whispered in my hair.

I pecked his cheek, leaning away a little. "Let's get up before we get sick," I told him worried. "And yes, I can't wait either."

Edward smiled and stood, his arms around my waist. He peeked at our friends then leaned his head closer, his warm breath ghosting over my lips. He was so close, I could taste him.

The moment was broken before he could kiss me by a snowball hitting both of us.

"Hey, join us!" one of the boys shouted, throwing another snowball.

Edward had just opened his mouth to reply, he looked angry for being interrupted – the zooming snowball hit him in the face. I couldn't help but laugh. His face was priceless.

Needless to say, it turned into a mini war. It was well in the evening when we returned to Nigel and now, Betty's house. I wasn't sure where I was going to live. I couldn't very well live under the same roof with them. It was a shame to live with Edward.

So where do I go?


	59. Chapter 59

When the parents, who were making the last arrangements at Nigel's house, saw us, they sent us to different rooms to change clothes and get dry.

I ended up in the same room as Betty and that girl who seemed to be jealous earlier.

I learned that her name was Grace and she was the same age as my friends. She truly lived up to her name – angelic golden locks, huge blue eyes, a porcelain face and she was little, reminding me of Alice. Actually, she looked like a combination between Rosalie and Alice. Grace was beautiful, and I knew we could be friends as long as she stayed away from Edward.

I'd been thinking a lot about Alice lately.

I knew she was changed in 1920 sometime. I kept thinking of finding her, but I was scared of destroying the course of nature. Billy's words rang loudly in my head. It was enough to interfere with Edward's faith. And a little with Carlisle's future – I had only warned him of what was going to happen and to embrace it.

"Bella!" Betty's voice and hand in my face snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"We're dry enough. Let's head back downstairs."

Once we reached the downstairs, I made my way to Edward's side who was currently wearing another pair of dress pants and a flannel sweater. I was curious whether he had a shirt under the sweater or not.

He smiled and took me under his arm, squeezing me to his side as he kept talking with one of his friends. Samuel, as I learned the boy's name was, kept glancing at Grace who was on the other side of the room.

I couldn't blame him. Everyone was staring at her. She had changed in one of Betty's yellow dresses and she looked perfect.

I wished I could look half as pretty as her.

Edward and Samuel seemed to be talking about jobs, but I wasn't really paying attention. I loved being so close to him in public. I'd never been so close to him before – not around so many people.

Deep down, I had a nagging feeling that it wasn't okay what was happening. In my time, I'd have been included in the conversation, or at least asked for my opinion. Here, they probably didn't even think of asking me that.

I was a woman thus I should stay home to cook and pop children. Not happening.

Betty had shown me a flyer about suffrages and I was all for it. If I could help with anything, I was making the history right.

I must have tensed up thinking of how insensitive men were because Edward glanced down at me. "Are you okay, sweetie?"


	60. Chapter 60

I plastered a smile on my face and nodded, then thought better of it. Might as well dive in with both feet.

"So what job are you thinking?" I asked.

Samuel's eyes widened and he looked almost scandalized.

Edward cleared his throat, throwing his friend a small, embarrassed smile.

Holy shit!

I shouldn't have talked.

I think I just embarrassed him.

"I'm thinking of taking Father's place in the law firm," Edward explained quietly. "It should pay good money."

I hummed quietly, thinking of his answer. "Don't you have to go to college?" I whispered fearfully.

I couldn't live without him.

He hugged me tighter. "That would be a problem if we weren't getting married in a few months." He showed me his huge smile. "You're stuck with me once we get married."

"I've been stuck to you for too long," I blurt out, feeling my face and neck turn red.

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "As brazen as ever," he murmurs making me blush harder. "But I love you like this."

My eyes found his.

He loved me.

It was the first time he said it since the ball for the departing soldiers.

In that moment I didn't care of what I was allowed to do or not.

I cupped his smooth cheek and leaned closer. He looked startled. "I love you too," I whispered, my voice trembling badly.

Edward smiled and covered my hand on his cheek, leaning closer, brushing his nose to mine before our lips touched. It was brief but I enjoyed all those little moments.

For the rest of the evening, we didn't leave the other's side. I indulged him in a few dances.

When the newlyweds left it was after midnight and everyone was tired. Once all the guests left, it was just the three of us. Edward, me and his mother.

She shooed us to our rooms, demanding that everything could wait until the next day. There was so much cleaning to do.

Elizabeth slipped in her room, leaving Edward and me in the hallway, in the dark. It was harder than ever to walk to my room, but he seemed just as reluctant when he grabbed my wrist.

I gasped, but his hand came to my mouth. Then I was being steered somewhere forbidden – his room.

* * *

**Naughty boy :)  
**

**Ten more chapter until the end...I'm think two more updates.  
**


	61. Chapter 61

"Edward!" I hissed against his palm as the door of his room closed and locked behind us. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, Bella. Don't make Mother suspicious," he said sternly. "What she doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"B-b-ut…"

"Don't you want to be here?" he asked softly.

"Of course, b-bu-ttt…"

"Then come here." He turned me in his arms and kissed me deeply.

Somehow, we tumbled on his bed with me on top. Edward let out a low, guttural sound moving his kisses to my neck.

_Oh, shit!_

_What is he doing to me?_

_Is this appropriate?_

_Are we allowed to reach maybe second base?_

_Crap!_

Who cares about the stupid rules!

Thinking that, I wrapped my fingers in his hair and smashed my lips to his, devouring his mouth. Edward splayed his hand on the small of my back, pressing me closer to him. It was a delicious feeling.

He moaned when I shifted, rubbing just right against his erection.

"Don't stop!" I whined when I felt him freezing under me. "It feels so good."

"Bella…"

"Edward, please," I begged him.

He flipped me on my back, burrowing his face in my neck, wrapping one of my legs around his hips while he tried not to grind against me – _tried_ being the key word. I wasn't making it easy for him either, bucking my hips.

"Oh, Bella!" he moaned, turning his head to stare into my eyes. His were dilated and a deep green. "Something…there's…_oh_…I think…_God_…a pressure…deep…"

I scratched my nails to his scalp, peppering kisses all over his face.

He had no idea what was happening.

Oh, my sweet, innocent Edward.

"Oh! Bella, I need…" he groaned, scrunching his eyes closed.

"Let go, sweetheart. It will feel so good," I encouraged him, never ceasing our movements.

I dug my sole in his ass while his hand squeezed my hip, his hardness pressing just right against my wetness.

"So good," he mumbled, kissing along my jaw. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. So much. You have no idea." I caught his bottom lip and sucked on it.

That did it.

His whole body seized up then he shivered violently before groaning so loud, all I could think to do was to kiss him – to shut him up. I fell over the edge with him, but I knew that sensation all too well.

For him it was new.


	62. Chapter 62

I woke up disorientated.

There was a warm body draped over me…making noises.

I peeked through my lashes – Edward had his head on my breasts, his arms around me, sleeping deeply.

It was fascinating to see him…sleeping. So vulnerable, so childlike, so innocent.

"Edward!"

I jumped, startled at the sound of Elizabeth's voice from the other side of the door.

The knocking had woken me up.

Oh, God! I wasn't allowed in here!

"Edward Masen, get your behind up right this second or I'm going to break down the door!"

"What?" he mumbled sleepily, snuggling better against his human pillow. "Mhmmm…Bella."

"You've to get up," I urged him.

"BELLA!" he shouted, sitting up.

"Exactly my worry, son! I can't find her!" his mother answered, thinking he was talking to her.

"Oh no! This is bad! I locked the door. You shouldn't be here! Why didn't you leave? I'm so sorry for last night! Rats!" Edward gripped his hair, looking around the room panicked.

I'd learned that "rats" was his favorite curse.

"I'll take all the blame," I whispered, feeling tears brimming in my eyes.

Did he really expect me to leave after what had happened?

"Bella, no!" he moaned. "I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot." He came closer and hugged me.

"Edward!" his mother shouted from the other side of the door, trying the handle.

"We're in this together, right?" I checked.

He nods. That's all I needed so I took his hand and led him to the door. He tried to stop me, but I didn't have any of it.

I unlocked and opened the door running straight into Elizabeth. She took a step back and clutched with both hands at her left breast.

"What have you done?" she asked incredulously. "How could you, Edward?"

"Nothing happened," I pacify her. "I promise. Please, I'm sorry."

"Oh, sweet girl, this is not your fault." She cupped my cheek. "We need to have a talk, young man!" She turned to Edward, glaring at him.

"Mother, I'd never do that to Bella. Besides, we're getting married," he added under his breath. But she heard him and dragged him to her room.

Well, shit.


	63. Chapter 63

I was done with preparing breakfast when Elizabeth entered the kitchen. She came to my side and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, sweet child. I have to apologize for my son's behavior." She shook her head. "You're his first love. You must understand how easily…carried away he can get. I've waited so long for him to find a decent girl, then you appeared. Oh, Bella! Am I ever grateful for your existence!"

"Mrs. Masen, I really love Edward. And I have to thank you for...bringing up such a gentleman. Don't be mad at him, please. It's both our fault for last night," I said urgently.

She waved a hand in the air. "Last night is water under the bridge, honey. As long as you're both happy and respect each other, you have my blessing."

My eyes widened in shock at her words.

She started setting the table while I gaped like an idiot at her.

_Did she just say I could fuck her son's brains out?_

If I was certain I could do it without stirring hedonics comments, I'd most likely jump him right now.

When Edward appeared in the kitchen, he refused to make eye-contact with me. He even sat opposite me at the table.

So much for jumping him.

I missed how he used to touch me under the table.

Deciding to see what happened if _I_ touched, I crossed my legs and swayed the one on top. My toes bumped into an ankle and I got a throat clearing from Elizabeth.

That's when I gave up making contact.


	64. Chapter 64

In the months that led to our wedding, we were busy all the time.

Edward was trying to finish high school since he had missed so much what with being at war then being sick. At least, he wasn't alone in that mess – Nigel and Betty who had returned happy from their honeymoon were in the same predicament.

I tried to keep the business Elizabeth and poor Ruth helped me open while Edward had been gone. I had a small bakery, but it wasn't really working. At all.

When I wasn't there, I was helping Liz install herself back in her house. It was terrible since everything reminded her of her husband. It was painful to see her cry, but I stayed strong for her.

In between this madness, Edward and I had to go for dress and suit fittings.

A week before the wedding, Betty made the much awaited announcement. She was pregnant.

Edward kept asking me who was going to bring me. He even offered to walk with me, saying it didn't matter about the right way because it _oughtn't do for the girl to walk down the aisle alone._

That's when I knew who I wanted to walk me.

The night prior our wedding, I told Betty that I needed some air and I'd be quick. She offered me to take Nigel with me but I denied.

Once I arrived at the hospital, my whole dreams crumbled when the nurse announced to me that Carlisle had resigned. Before I could walk out the doors, regretting not thinking of this sooner, she handed me his address. I was sure that was against all rules in this period of time, but I couldn't thank her enough. I even promised her great discount at whatever cake she wanted. She laughed and promised to drop by.


	65. Chapter 65

I arrived in front of Carlisle's small, secluded house at a very late hour of night.

He answered promptly, looking shocked at me.

"Miss Swan!" he gasped, his eyes zooming behind me. "What brings you here so late at night?"

"I need a huge favor," I told him, feeling my cheeks flame. "Please."

He stepped aside to allow me in his house.

_Oh no!_

He was packing.

"Are you leaving?" I asked worried.

"It's time to move," he answered, giving me a small smile.

"Oh. Right."

"What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

I gulped, raising my head to stare into his eyes. The only light in the room came from a candle on his table.

"Carlisle…I have no idea how to ask this..."

"Just ask. And please, take a seat."

I nodded and followed him to the couch. Once we're seated, I turned to him and took one of his hands in mine. A small shiver went down my spine. It's been too long since I touched a vampire.

"Miss Swan?" Carlisle raised one perfect eyebrow, his eyes on our hands.

"Before you leave, I want one thing. If you'd do this, I'd be forever grateful. _Forever_," I insist, pleading him with my eyes.

"It depends on what you're asking of me."

"It's nothing gruesome," I said with a giggle. His lips twitched up, too. "I just want you to walk me down the aisle. If you can," I added, biting my lip. "You're okay with being in a church, right?"

He exploded in laughter making the couch shake. "I will do it for you. The church doesn't bother me, of course."

I grinned. "Of course," I repeated. "You father was a priest himself. How silly of me."

"It still baffles me of how much you know of me. But I believe you more than ever now, Miss Swan. You knew when the war would end, you knew about the prohibition…"

"Write to me once you meet her. You'll know she's the one. And I want you to open this in the forties. I think," I told him sheepishly, handing him an envelope. "I'm not sure when it actually happened, but here…you have a picture of what could have been your family. You'll see there the faces of your current family at that time…as well as mine and Edward's."

He watched me shocked, staring at the envelope.

"Please, promise me to not open this until after you leave New York and not even then. Only when you become four. Promise to me," I begged.

"I promise," he agreed. "And I will write to you."

"I have no idea how long I'll be around, but I promise to respond to your every letter too." I squeezed his hand, hoping he was feeling it – feeling how grateful I was.

"Allow me to escort you home. And, without a doubt, I'll be there tomorrow to walk you to Mr. Masen Jr., Isabella."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Carlisle!"

* * *

**The last few chapters will be up in an hour or so.  
**


	66. Chapter 66

Everyone was shocked to see Dr. Cullen walking me down the aisle. It was a surprise for everyone.

Edward didn't seem upset. He had warmed up to Carlisle once he realized our relationship was strictly professional. Besides, Carlisle had saved his and his mother's lives.

The wedding was exactly what I thought it would be. I'd been imagining it since the moment Edward proposed.

Our reception was as small as Nigel and Betty's. We skipped the walk in the park since February was so much colder than December and the wind was making it difficult to see a foot in front of you.

Carlisle seemed a little out of place once we got home, but I stayed with him as much as it was polite. He dragged a few more things out of me, but nothing trivial. When he decided to go, I walked him out.

"So…can I ask where I'm headed?" Carlisle whispered, trying not to smile.

"Hmmm…. You should head to Milwaukee…Ashland?" I suggested, biting my cheek. "Stick around until it's time. You'll know when the time is right…and you'll know who she is."

"Alright, person from the future who knows more about me that you should," he teased, putting his hand on my shoulder. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Sw…I guess, it's Mrs. Masen now."

I beamed at him. "That it is! Thank you, Carlisle. For everything."

We hugged like good old friend before he turned and started walking to his house. I wrapped my arms around myself and stood there, staring after his retreating form until the snowstorm didn't allow me to see him anymore.

That was the last time I saw Carlisle.

"There's more to your friendship with the doctor than you're telling me," Edward murmured from behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

I jumped and almost slipped but he caught me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Not now," I whispered back. "Maybe…someday."

"Someday is good. As long as we talk about is," he said into my neck. "Let us go inside. We shouldn't get sick."


	67. Chapter 67

On common agreement, we decided to wait until he was done with his studies for the honeymoon which could be a very long – life long – honeymoon if we went away to his college. He had a few options, and he wanted to move away.

We still had our much awaited night together in his room, at Nigel's house. I didn't really care our friends were a floor above us. For me, it was just us.

Edward was as sweet and gentle as ever. He took his time undressing me, button by button, a kiss following every popped button.

I thought I'd grow old by the time he had me naked.

When we were both finally bare, Edward's hands roamed my body getting acquainted with it. I decided to know his body too, but when my hands touched his chest he gasped and looked at me shocked.

He gradually relaxed, enjoying my touches. Especially when I adventured to southerner parts.

Damn, this man was going to be the end of me!

I was seeing my Edward naked and he was a fine sight!

He kissed my face, my shoulders, my breasts, my stomach before finally kneeling and putting one of my legs on his shoulder. His lips pressed to my inner thigh as his green eyes searched mine, asking for permission. I only nodded, stroking his hair.

"Oh, GOD!" My eyes rolled back when I felt his lips there. He made to move away at my exclamation, but I pressed his face to me. "Don't stop! No, don't. More," I moaned.

I felt him chuckling as he dove in, not stopping until I was a panting mess. I was on the edge when Edward stood and helped me to the bed, lowering me on my back.

"I love you, Bella. Please, stop me if I hurt you."

_Over my dead body_. "Sure," I mumbled.

He positioned himself above me, wrapping my left leg around his hip as he shuffled closer. All the time, his eyes were on my face.

Ah, the ever gentleman.

Soon, we'd explore around. I hope he wouldn't be satisfied with just Missionary. Please, God no.

I almost laughed at my thoughts.

I was about to have my first time with the man I loved and I was thinking of hot wicked sex in positions I had no idea of. I was crazy.

Edward's warm body pressing closer to mine brought me back to present. His hand brushed against my curls as he guided his dick into me.

It was happening!

I felt so overwhelmed suddenly as he started filing me. He was so big and warm and perfect. His smell engulfed me making me dizzy.

"Ah!" I gasped when it started stinging. "Keep going," I urged him.

"Are you sure?"

"Edward, you'll have to do it as some point," I reasoned making him laugh.

_Oh, shit!_

I could feel him…as he laughed. So good.

Edward gulped audibly, squeezing his eyes shut before plunging in all the way. I let out a short yell as pain erupted from my middle. As he stayed there, not moving, my body got used to the intrusion and the pain subsided. Then he pulled back a little only to push again. He only got to repeat the motion twice before I felt his hot semen erupting inside me.

That was the strangest feeling.

I had always thought that men were so insensitive when they had their first time with the girl they loved…not taking care of her, but now I knew that the girl didn't care. Period.

I loved Edward more than my life. He was happy, I was happy.

It didn't matter than I didn't have a release. Who needs that when I could have Edward's warm, soft body pressed against mine, his breath on my neck, his fingers lazily tracing my ribs.


	68. Chapter 68

We were inseparable after that night.

I was there when Edward fought with his mother about what college he'd attend. He won, of course.

Most surprisingly was that he supported my idea of being part of the suffrages. I had made him realize that women _do_ have their rights.

We rented a house near the college he wanted to attend. I was beyond surprised to hear the name of the city we were headed to - Biloxi. Biloxi where Alice used to live until James turned her in 1920.

It was so tempting to track her and save her…somehow. I knew I could do it if I put my mind to it, but she'd never meet Jasper. She'd never have her happily ever after.

Though, that didn't stop me from visiting the mental asylum. One day when Edward was at his classes, I couldn't find my place – I was jittery.

I had cleaned, cooked, read most of the books we had…there was nothing to do. I'd been stalling for the whole seven months we'd been here.

The woman at the front desk was surprised to hear who I wanted to see. I bet Alice never had visitors. I explained that I was her friend, not giving her any more details.

I was instructed to wait in a room that looked almost like the interrogation room from the movies.

When the door opened, I jumped up, feeling jitterier.

_What am I doing here?_

She'd say she doesn't know me and demand me to leave.

My blood ran cold when I saw who brought her – James.

* * *

**No drama, I promise. :)  
**


	69. Chapter 69

Alice was just as small as I remembered her. Her hair a little longer than what I knew, her eyes crystal blue and she looked on alert.

Poor soul.

And to hell with my plan!

If James was there…he'd hear. My heart pummeled to my stomach.

"Hello?" Alice whispered, looking at me curiously.

"Hello, Alice! I'm Bella, remember?" I said as if we were the best of friend. And we used to be…in another lifetime.

Her lips twitched a little. "Of course! Bella! I've been waiting for you."

"You have?" I asked shocked. She took me off guard.

"Yes. For months."

I grinned back and closed the distance, hugging her.

James eyed us suspiciously, but before he could do anything, he was called away. I could almost hear a growl as he departed. Someone else took his place at the door.

I sat down next to Alice and we talked about whatever came to our minds. It was like before, although we were both human now…and in her time.

When we finally lapsed into silence, she sighed heavily. "You have to go."

I gulped through the lump in my throat. "Unfortunately."

"It was great to have you here, Bella. But don't return. I won't be here for long anyway."

"I know." I sniffed and hugged her tightly. "Stay strong, Alice. You hear me? You'll find your way. You'll be happy. I promise you this," I told her seriously.

"I believe you. Thank you for visiting, Bella."

I wiped my cheeks. "I'll miss you so much."

She smiled softly and kissed my cheek. "I'll miss you as well. Farewell."

"Goodbye," I choked out before leaving the room.

If I didn't turn to leave in that second, I'd probably do something totally stupid and destroy her future.

Home, I was surprised to find Edward in the kitchen looking through the pots with food on the counter.

"There you are!" he exclaimed. "My wayward wife is back!" He rushed to me, crushing me to his chest.

"Erh…I'm sorry. I was out a little. Is there a reason why you are so happy?" I asked, kissing his mouth.

"Can't I be happy just to be near you?"

My heart would burst of the love I have for this man one day.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart." I stroked his cheek. "And I have news for you." I beamed.

"Tell me." He let his hands rest on my ass, nuzzling his nose against that spot behind my ear.

"We're going to be parents," I whispered, eyeing his reaction.

"Oh, how I love you!" he exclaimed, picking me up and spinning. "We have to celebrate!"

He placed me back on my feet and went to the phone, but I grabbed the back of his shirt. Edward raised an eyebrow at me.

"The bedroom is that way," I said coyly, biting my lip.

"Oh, you little tease!"

That's how I found myself thrown over his shoulder as he sprinted to our bedroom.


	70. Chapter 70

As the years passed over us, I found myself wondering "what if Edward hadn't left me" or "what if he had returned" or "how would my life have turned if I hadn't decided to try this" but then I looked around at my wonderful family and didn't regret my decision. I didn't regret anything from my past.

I had two beautiful daughters and one handsome son. They all looked a lot like Edward, but of course they got his great genes.

I lived through so many "amazing" discoveries that it was ridiculous how happy people were to see such things. I'd been so ungrateful for the smallest things when I lived in my time.

I was nearing fifty when the mini jupe appeared. How I detested that skirt in my days…and how I wanted to wear one now…

Edward told me to go and buy one because I still looked super hot as he put it. He had loosened up a lot over the years.

At some point, when I was carrying our second child, I finally told him everything. He kept an open mind and accepted everything easily. At first, I thought he was just saying he believed me because well, he was my husband and because he loved his crazy wife, but then he admitted to have read my private mail – Carlisle's letters.

Yes, Carlisle had written to me every year. He told me about Esme, about Rosalie, about Emmett…about the picture I gave him, then he recently told me about Alice and Jasper. What shocked me the most was a letter from Alice…asking how I was doing. I wondered if she remembered our meeting.

Taking everything that happened into count, everyone was happy. I had Edward and our family. There were Nigel and Betty with their little ones as well. A few other friends we had made over the years. And Carlisle's clan – they found each other. When I got the letter about Jasper and Alice, I sighed in relief. The history followed its course, beside a small glitch – I helped Edward cheat his death.

**~FIN~**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this - my first attempt at period fic and time turning. :)  
**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta (again, because she deserves it) and to my readers (all of them - the one who just read and the ones who left me a few words).  
**


End file.
